Hated with Love
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: When Lisanna came back from Edolas, Lucy was completely forgotten until four months later when HE gives her the courage to move forward. There will be tears and romance. A Lucy runs way LaLu! There is slight GraLu. But that's much later! Hope you enjoy it. You guys voted and I am here to deliver! -SFL
1. Chapter 1

Hate. Despised. Anger. Loathing.

I knew that they all hated me. I came back from a solo job in Hargeon. It was a simple delivery job to a friend of Master's. I've been taking solo jobs since Lisanna came back from Edolas. She was welcomed with open arms, leaving me all alone. Natsu, Gray, and Erza were all fawning over her. Mira hardly talked to me, even when I told her I had a crush on someone. Even though it was a lie, it was a vain attempt to gain her attention for just a moment. Levy didn't even pay much attention to me. Natsu and Gray fought over who was going to talk to Lisanna. I was completely ignored by everyone. Master was the only one who noticed the hurt I was feeling. Every time he tried to coax me into talking about it, I would just breakdown in his office. He made a deal with me. He would pay my rent, if I helped him find Laxus and deliver letters to him. I had no such luck in finding him so far, though.

I just walked into the guild hall, ready to tell Master the bad news when I saw them. Natsu and Lisanna were holding hands. I felt my heart shatter. I managed to make it upstairs and into Master's office before crying.

"Child, tell me what bothers you so deeply." He asked with such affection in his eyes.

I swallowed. "Natsu and Lisanna, they're dating, now, aren't they?" I practically yelled.

He frowned. "Your love is unrequited, is it not?"

I nodded as more tears flowed down my cheeks, making rivers down them.

Master stood and patted my head as he let me cry. He waited for me to empty all my tears before sending me home with kind words. "Perhaps, it was not meant to be just yet. Perhaps there is another, we can only bare through it. That is how we live, with pain, with happiness, with everything. It is how we go though it that makes our lives worthwhile."

I was walking home when I saw a flash of blonde enter my apartment building. I quickly forgot my sadness as I followed the figure. It was leaning against the wall next to my door. I couldn't see his face because of the lack of light in this hallway. I attempted to ignore him and just approach my door when a hand stuck out in front of me.

"I hear you've been looking for me."

I recognized his voice.

"Laxus," I breathed. "Where have you been?!"

He laughed. "Chill, Blondie. I've been around. Travelling."

I laughed with him inwardly. He's such an idiot. "You're grandfather has been looking for you. Not me. I'm just the messenger. He has a letter for you. Come on in. I'll go get it."

He blinked at me. "You're not scared of me? Even after all I've done to you?"

"Not really, I have worse things to deal with right now, than to be scared of you."

"Like what, Blondie?" He asked casually.

I unlocked the door and walked into my lovely abode. I went straight to my desk, where the letter was. "Like Natsu and Lisanna. They're dating now."

"That's not possible. Lisanna's dead." He practically yelled.

"She was transported to another world called Edolas when she died. Then Edolas' magic finally was expelled into our world, Earthland. But that doesn't matter. All that matters now is that the precious little Lisanna is back at the guild."

"Ouch, that was a bit harsh, don't you think?" He asked when I handed him the letter.

"Did it sound harsh? Oh well, it's true. They all forgot about me anyway. I'm only still there because it would just kill Master if I left."

He blinked at me again. "If you're not happy, do something about it. Change your life."

I ignored him and just sat on my couch. "What are you doing her still? I gave you what I was supposed to, now just go."

"No!" He yelled and grabbed my wrist as I stood up and started to walk towards my bedroom. "What happened to make the guild forget you?! You're the loudest most cheerful person there. It's impossible to ignore you!"

I turned to look at him. "Shut up, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Don't threaten me, Blondie. We're so similar it's not even funny." H looked into my eyes. "Our father's abandoned us. "Our mother's died when we were kids. We both strive to be strong but it's always just out of our reach."

It was my turn to blink at him. Soon my defensive nature kicked in and I found myself angry. "Shut up! I would never abandon my family!" I swung my leg and gave him a classic "Lucy Kick." He caught my foot and smirked.

"You won't abandon them. You'll just keep them in a different place in your heart." His orange eyes clashed with my brown ones. He let go of both my wrist and foot and opened the letter from Master. His eyes widened and he scrunched the letter in his fist. He took my wrist and dragged me out of my apartment and to the guild. I didn't bother trying to protest. It was futile. We stopped at the guild doors. "You go in there now and you tell him how you feel. You give each of them a piece of your mind. No woman should ever have to cry, except for tears of pure happiness. Now don't you dare cry and you tell him exactly how you feel."

He shoved me into the guild hall, resulting the entire guild's attention on me. I wanted to disappear. I took baby steps over to Natsu and Lisanna. She just scowled at me while Natsu gave me that adorable toothy grin of his. "What's up, Luce?"

"Natsu, I… I love… I love you!" I started to tear up when Laxus came up behind me and prevented me from running away.

Lisanna had begun to laugh. "Did you really think you were able to take him from me?" It was loud enough for only me, Laxus and Natsu to hear.

Something inside me snapped. I reached over the table and grabbed her by her shirt, lifting her off the ground. "Listen up, Lisanna. I was against the idea of even confessing to him. You're the reason all my friends haven't talked to me in four months! Every single person except for Master and now Laxus haven't even said hello to me. It's your fault I've been isolated and alone!"

The entire guild was silent. The only sound was Laxus' hand patting my shoulder. Natsu stood and glared at me. His fist flared into flames and he swung. Hitting me in the cheek, I was sent into Laxus' chest.

"What the hell, Natsu!?" Laxus yelled. "How dare you hit my Lucy!"

We guys this was chapter one! I'm going to upload as soon as possible I really think you guys will like this one. Thanks for the overwhelming amount of support! I love it. Remember: Review! Review! Review! if you want more chapters uploaded get's me motivated! -SFL


	2. Chapter 2

**Laxus POV **

Oh god! I really hope no one heard that! Ever since that stupid letter about Gramps finding my Sorcerer Weekly stash. _Every issue had one thing in common_, he said. _They all featured Lucy._ Damn him.

"She just said everything was Lisanna's fault! That's far from the truth. She hasn't picked up on the fact that she's just not wanted here. You said it yourself, Laxus, this guild is for the strong alone. We don't need the weak here."

I felt my body begin to spark to life. I felt my fist collide with his face, he insulted her! He was stupid to insult the girl I cherish in my heart. I knew I loved her from day one. I knew. I've read up on her history, I've done some stalkerish things to her, but I never meant to hurt her. "Lucy," I barked. "Let's go I have a job for you. It's an SS-Class mission, got it? WE can handle it."

"Come home soon, Laxus! You too, Lucy!"

I looked up to see Gramps waving at us as I dragged Lucy out of the guild hall. She was starting to whimper in pain from Natsu's fire punch.

"Lucy?" I asked.

She hummed a response.

"I lied about that mission. We're going to Clover Town, okay? We can settle down there until we figure out what to do, okay?" I said gently.

She nodded slightly. "Why are you being so nice to me? I don't need pity."

I laughed at her. "Please. I don't pity anyone. I'm simply helping a good friend."

It was her turn to laugh at me. "Good friends? We hardly know each other."

We smiled at each other. I took her home and let her pack everything up in her apartment with the help of her maid spirit. I walked backed to my house in the woods, thinking about Gramps stupid letter. I pulled it out and read over it again.

_Dear my grandson,_

_I see you have a certain fondness towards our little celestial wizard, Lucy. I've noticed in the past few weeks she's fallen into a deep depression. I am sure it's because of Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna, who is suddenly revived so to speak, but the details of that doesn't matter. She has cried in my office to many times for me to count. I want you to take her away and give her a better, happier life. I have a feeling your feelings are not as one-sided as you think they are. She was rather eager to help find you. Although, I believe her attraction rests with Natsu mostly. Take her to Clover. Look for a life that you both can live happily. If you are willing to do this I'll let you come back to the guild. Lucy may not have grown up here, but she is my favorite granddaughter by far. Take care of her, Laxus._

_Your Grandfather, Makarov. _

_P.S. Why are some of the bikini shots of Lucy sticky, son?_

I was embarrassed as hell. I tucked the letter back into my pocket. So she was eager to find me, huh? I smirked. I don't mind having Lucy follow me around. It'd be nice.

I hurried and packed my stuff and used my lightning so I was right outside her apartment building. I walked into her unlocked apartment and laid my bag down by the door. "Lucy? I'm here! Don't kick me!" I called.

She poked her head out of the bedroom. "Hey Laxus!" She chirped. "Just let me go take a shower and we can be off to Clover!" She walked into the bathroom and called out to me.

"What, Lucy?"

"Welcome back to the guild! Master stopped by. I told him we were off to Clover. He was a bit sad but he said he was glad to be seeing us move forward." The way she said it, I could tell she was smiling. Maybe the old geezer was right. Maybe my feelings weren't one-sided.

"How about we go to Akane Resort before we settle in Clover?"

She ran out in nothing, more than a towel which was not good for a guy's imagination. "REALLY?"

"Yes! Now please! Go look decent!" I shouted already tending to my bleeding nose as she ran back into the bathroom.

I knew this was the time of year Akane Resort did the annual Singing Competition and I knew I just had to get her to enter with that angelic voice of hers.

R&R please! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 -SFL


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy POV **

I was staring at Laxus' sleeping figure on the train. I smiled. _You're too handsome to be real sometimes. _I thought. _Too bad my feelings have only just begun for you. You pushed me to confess to Natsu when I wasn't ready. You called me Lucy for the first time today. It made me smile Laxus. Make me smile more, Laxus, please, hear my silent plea. Make me happy._

"I'll save you… I'll save you…" Laxus' sleep talk broke my inner monolog and brought my attention to him. "Lucy… Let me…"

I peered over at him. "Let you what, Laxus?" I whispered.

He snapped out of his sleep to find me staring at him. "Like what you see, Blondie?"

I sighed _Yes, I do. Am I going to tell you that? NOPE! _"You are so full of yourself, Laxus."

**_"ALL DISEMBARK FOR AKANE RESORT! ALL DISEMBARK FOR AKANE RESORT!" _**The announcement said. Since we gave our stuff to Virgo to hold until we found a place to live in Clover, we just rushed off the train. We both ran to the ticket line and purchased our tickets.

"Let's go check into the hotel, okay?" He asked.

I nodded and followed him.

"What do you mean you have only one room left?!" I shrieked when the receptionist told us that all except a single bed room was left due to the Singing Competition.

"We'll take it." Laxus smirked.

What was going through his head?! Perverted Laxus! We walked to the elevator and our hands brushed as we walked, yet neither of us moved away.

We stepped into the elevator in an awkward silence.

"Blondie, what do you think about the Sorcerer Weekly photo shoots you do?"

"I dunno. It pays so I guess I enjoy them. I tried so hard to make ends meet then. Now the jobs I do leave with too much money. I just don't have the right mindset to push myself to do any shopping or I didn't have people to spend time with."

"I'm here and we're going to have a lot of time together until we figure out what we're going to do, so why not hang out with me?" He stuck his thumb on his chest.

"I guess that's okay." I said with a sly smile.

"Tomorrows the Singing Competition, right? Do you wanna enter?" He walked into our room as I followed behind him.

"Like I can sing." I laughed.

"Sing for me and I'll tell you."

"For you?" I laughed harder and held my sides. I pulled out my hair brush and started my nightly routine of brushing my hair so it's not all tangled and a nightmare to brush in the morning.

"Here's a deal, sing for me and I'll sing for you."

"Deal." I put my hair brush near my lips, like it was a microphone lacrima.

_I feel it every day it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_It feels like every day stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try_

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me_

_But I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try to._

When I finished, he stared at me. I blinked at him it was so awkward, was I that bad?

"You, Lucy, have the voice of an angel. I like the song, does it have some meaning behind it?"

It did it was how I felt about Natsu. "Yeah. It was about Natsu…" I answered truthfully.

"Now my turn, I suppose, right?" He took the hair brush and looked into my eyes the entire time he sang with a bright smile on his face.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ayo ayo_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown:_

_3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ayo ayo_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you_

_By my side_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_Run baby run,_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

I stood there, completely dumbstruck. During the last of the words he had closed the distance between us and our noses were just a few centimeters apart.

"Wow." Was all I said. Or at least all I could do while my eyes were locked with his. His arm had snaked itself around my waist and tossed me onto the bed.

"Go to sleep, Blondie. I'm gonna go hit the bar. Don't come down there. You'll be given a hard time if you do. You're cute, so guys will be all over you."

So, what did you you guys think? I've been dying to do something like this. And my plan for this LaLu is to not make Lucy completely over powered. That's not very originaland I like my stories to have some sort of originality. R&R please!

The two songs used were

Over and Over -Three Days Grace

Lost in you -Three Days Grace

I DON'T OWN EM!

-SFL


	4. Chapter 4

**Laxus POV**

I walked into the hotel's tavern with a happy feeling in my heart. I sat at the bar towards the end and ordered the strongest drink they offer, Devil's Kiss. I hadn't even had the chance to take a sip when I heard two guys near me begin to laugh harshly.

"Did you see that girl in there? She looked so lost, we should show her a good time." One said

"Yeah, we should, Tamaki. That blonde is going to enjoy tonight. Speak of the devil, there she is." The other pointed.

I turned to see who they were talking about. My heart stopped. There stood Lucy, looking completely lost as the two guys approached her. She tried to push them away but they ended up tearing her shirt. I took my drink in one shot and marched over there.

"Hey, looky here. You wanna join on the fun?" Tamaki asked with a perverted smirk on his face. "I think he wants to, Kyo."

"Leave her alone." I said as I began to spark to life.

"Oh? Is she your girl? You must be horrible to her." Kyo smirked.

"She isn't yet, but she will soon. Now I said leave her alone!" I picked them up and slammed them into the wall, leaving a crack behind. "Now, you two _boys_ are going to leave my precious little Lucy alone, right?" I whispered loud enough for only them to hear.

They nodded frantically and I threw them out of the tavern. I shrugged off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, covering her revealed chest. I clasped both my hand on her shoulders and bent down to her eye level. "I believe I told you to stay in the room. Please, tell me you have a good reason for coming down here."

"Master asked for you. He said it was serious." She handed me my communication lacrima.

I sighed. "What old man?!" I barked.

"I need you to do a little job for me, Laxus. I need you to take her to the guild, there's something important waiting for her and you both. It's from Ivan."

My blood ran cold. "Burn it. Destroy it. I don't care. Get rid of it."

"I understand that you don't want anything to do with your father Laxus but I don't think it's fair for Lucy. She has the right-"

"Listen here, old man. I don't give a rat's ass. He's the reason Lucy, almost got rapped just now. So just light it on fire and feed it to the pink-haired idiot. We won't have a part of it. We're in Akane right now. I want to move on to Clover then. Find a place to live then we might come and visit."

"Laxus, don't you think-"

"Stay out of this, Lucy." I snapped. I saw her start to tear up. _Oh god. What have I done? _"Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. You wouldn't understand."

"You didn't mean that I don't understand daddy issues? I have my own damn daddy issues. Don't tell me I don't know how you feel. I don't want anything to do with my father yet I still want to make amends. He isolated me. He put me through hell, enough to make me run away. Even the maids and butlers helped me escape. So, I fucking know how you feel, Laxus." She turned on her heel and stormed out, holding my jacket close to her body. "You're such a jerk. I hate you."

"I got to go, Gramps." I shoved the lacrima into my back pocket and ran after her. She ran back to the elevator, so I took the stairs, three at a time. She just reached the door and I ran to her at breakneck speed. I pulled her into my arms and held her so close. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to hate me. Not ever. I want you to be happy. We can do whatever you want, anything, just please don't hate me."

She wrapped her arms around my stomach and nuzzled her head into my chest. It was the best feeling in the world, having her in my arms. "Okay, fine. You have to buy me breakfast tomorrow."

"Deal." I squeezed her tightly and dove my nose into her hair, taking in her scent of strawberries and vanilla. "Mine." I breathed.

She giggled and shook her way out my grip. "Now, let's go to sleep." She dragged me by the wrist and pulled me into the room.

She went into the bathroom after picking up a new shirt. "I'm gonna go change. You… should do the same." She purred and winked. As soon as I heard the door close I let out a (almost) squeal of happiness. She didn't realize how hot that was. Oh well, we have to share a bed for the next three days anyway.

Laxus isn't so manly after all, is he? hahah. I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter of Hated with Love! R&R please. makes me motivated! -SFL


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy POV**

I wanted to repeatedly bang my head into the hard surface of the wall. What had just come out of my mouth?! It sounded like we were gonna… Oh god! I hope he didn't pick _that _up from that! I didn't mean it like that! Now he probably wants to do the unthinkable! No! No! No! NO! I looked at the clothes I brought with me into the bathroom.

A simple yellow too-big-for-me t-shirt and some boy shorts I got from Gray as a birthday present. I quickly changed, happy with my not-too-revealing choice of clothing. I laid my hand on the doorknob and stole a few breaths before twisting the knob and opening the door. I was utterly stunned at the sight in front of me. Laxus was already in bed, laying against the headboard, reading a magazine.

"You read?" I asked, feeling dumbfounded.

"Yes, I read." He patted the space next to him and I quickly crawled in next to him peering over his arm, looking at the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly. It had an article of the "Secret Couples in Guilds." I snorted.

"Really? This is what you read?"

"It has you in it, you know." He pointed at my name next to Hibiki Lates.

I deadpanned. "I talk to him once on a job and the instantly make stupid assumptions."

"And this one."

I read the words. "Lucy Heartfilia and Laxus Dreyar. ~Caught entering a hotel together with smiles on their faces. Great chemistry and over all cute couple.~" I smiled faintly at the words. They were right. We did have pretty good chemistry.

"What you smiling at, Blondie?" he nudged me lightly.

"Nothing, Blondie." I answered.

He eyed me suspiciously. "Right. Well, anyway. About Clover, assuming that you want to be part of Fairy Tail still, what do you want to do for work out there?"

I tapped my finger on my chin. "I was thinking I would open a café or something."

"A café, you mean the ones with the really short skirts and the-"

"Shush, pervert!" I bopped his head. "Not anything like that! Besides it was just a thought."

"I think we should open a magic shop together." He looked me in the eyes, waiting for my reaction.

"I think it'd be a great idea, but I get first dibs on any keys that come in, got it?" I smiled demonically.

"Of course, Luce." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a hug which of course made me blush. "Read further on. It continues."

_"Lucy Heartfilia and Laxus Dreyar- New couple of Fairy Tail?! Living proof that opposites attract, these two could be Fairy Tail's newest couple, although Laxus Dreyar was recently accepted back into Fairy Tail after months of exile from his guild. It seemed that Laxus Dreyar was welcomed by a girl ready to bring him home. Lucy Heartfilia had spent weeks looking for Laxus ready to take him to Fairy Tail by Guild Master Makarov of Fairy Tail's request, who had lifted his excommunication. The two were last seen together at Akane Resort having the time of their lives."_

When I finished, I knew I was blushing. They made it sound so much more romantic then what it really was. I glanced at Laxus, who was staring at me.

"What do you think of that? They said we have chemistry." He asked, skimming through the rest of the issue.

I sighed. "I think it's a bit outrageous for the writers to go that far. We're just two friends who happen to be at a resort during one of the most romantic festivals Akane holds. That's all, right?" I laughed nervously.

"Do you think that they're wrong about us?" He asked quietly.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I guess. Only the future knows…" I felt his head rest on top of mine. I inhaled his scent, pine and rain. What a wonderful smell. I knew I was in trouble when I felt myself begin to drift off into sleep. "Good-night, Lax…"

I didn't even have time to finish my sentence before sleep took me to its land of dreams and nightmares. But faintly, I swear I heard "Good-night, my Lucy."

AWE! Isn't that just adorable! You guys are seeing this just a few minutes after I wrote it so I really hope you enjoy it. Remember R&R please! I love reading all your reviews and to be honest I constantly check for them so keep reviewing! -SFL


	6. Chapter 6

**Laxus POV**

I smiled at the girl sleeping on my shoulder. I leaned over and flipped off the light, putting the magazine down on the table and bringing the covers over us. I pulled her against my bare chest, since I find is so uncomfortable to sleep with a shirt on since I was a kid. I laced my fingers with hers, holding her hand tightly but gently. My nose was lost in her scent of strawberries and vanilla. She stirred slightly, moving further into my arms almost like she was snuggling into them.

"Lax…us…" She whispered in her sleep. "Stay… with me… please."

I kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear. "Of course, Lucy. Always."

Her eyes blinked open and she stared at my hands clasped in hers. She squeezed my hand, as though making sure it was real. "Maybe Sorcerer Weekly isn't wrong…"

I smiled slightly and fell asleep with her as she snuggled deeper into my chest and gave one last squeeze to my hand.

I woke up to her tossing and turning as the morning cruelly ripped her from my arms. I caught a slight blush on her cheeks. She stretched and headed to the bathroom after picking up some clothes from her bag. I realized that she must have called the maid spirit of hers to drop off our stuff last night, but given I wasn't really paying attention enough to care. I was more focused on what I was doing. I laughed. I heard the shower start and I figured that was my cue that I should get up and get ready, too. I stood up digging in my bag for a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I at least wanted to look nice for Lucy since she's entering the Competition.

The shower's running water came to a stop so I figured she'd be out in a few minutes so I sped up my pace on getting ready and waited by the door to the hallway. Her face when she saw me already was priceless. It went from a shock to a pout in a second flat. _Adorable, _I thought.

"Since when did you get up?" She asked with her hands on her hips. "You were asleep ten minutes ago." She pointed at the messy bed.

"A lot can happen in ten minutes, Blondie." I said darkly, remembering how quickly I was given the scar that marked my face because of my father. "Let's go enter that voice of yours in that competition, okay?"

She smiled brightly. "Remember, you're entering, too."

"Tch, whatever you say, Blondie." I knew exactly what song I'd sing to her. It was exactly how I felt about her. "I'm not joining."

"Then what if we sing a song together, Laxus?"

I stared at the petite blonde girl before me. "What?"

"We could sing together. You know, give Sorcerer Weekly a run for its money." She said evilly. "Call it revenge for calling us a couple, ya know? I know you want revenge on them, too, right?"

I laughed. I saw right through her. Her feelings were beginning to show. Maybe the old man was right? She wanted to spend time with _me_ because of me, not Sorcerer Weekly. No sane man would turn down a date with a pretty girl like Lucy, so naturally I responded with, "Hell yeah, I do." Well, why wouldn't I? I'd do anything for the girl I love, even if she's six years younger than me. Love knows no age right?

She pumped her fist in the air. I smiled.

I poked her forehead. "What do you even want to do, Blondie? Do you even want to enter?"

"Of course I do! I just want to sing with you."

"Sing for me." I stress the word for with the roll if my tongue.

"I want you to enter. Please?"

"Fine, we'll compete against each other, okay?" I dragged her out the door and out onto the street by her hand. As I suspected, there were pissed off Fan Girls and Fan Boys waiting with Sorcerer Weekly photographers. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kept walking. There were growls and threats and camera flashes. I tightened my hold on Lucy.

"La-Chan, remember you owe me breakfast." She hugged my arm. With the way she acted you'd think she's had plenty boyfriend experience but from what I heard from Bix and Freed that she's never had one.

"Of course, Luce." I smirked as another camera flashed. "Anything you want."

Fan Girls and Boys began to shriek and chase after us, I may or may not have shocked them with my magic.

**Normal POV (At Guild, Same morning.)**

The guild was rowdy after seeing Sorcerer Weekly. Mira was in Match-Making Cupid mode and Levy was trying to get ahold of Laxus on the Lacrima.

"Argh! Laxus, pick up! I want to talk to Lu-Chan!" Levy screamed at the Lacrima. When Laxus' face next to Lucy's finally appeared, Levy squealed at the top of her lungs almost making Laxus end the connection.

"Oi! Bookworm, what do you want?"

"I wanna talk to Lu-Chan!"

"Do you even have the right to be demanding something like that?" Laxus growled. "You were one of the people she trusted the most to be there for her, yet you left her for the white-haired wench over there."

Levy began to tear up and Lucy popped Laxus in the back of his head. "Stop it, Laxus. She's still my best friend. Besides, La-Chan, Master said you need to be nicer to the guild if you want to become Guild Master one day."

"Sorry, Levy…" Laxus mumbled. "Anyway, Luce, if you want to talk to her, fine, but we got a competition to be at in an hour." He stayed in view of the lacrima and let Lucy take over most of the screen.

"Ohayo, Minna!" Lucy shouted to the rowdy guild. "How are you?"

The guild quieted down and made a path for Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lisanna. They looked so angry to even be there. Erza looked at Gray who was glaring at Natsu and Lisanna. Erza then shifted her gaze to the Lacrima and smiled. "Ohayo, Lucy. Gray and I are alright. I just can't say the same about these two. They're under restriction. How are you, Lucy?"

"I'm great, Laxus is good company. Oh, Levy-Chan, my novel has been finished for a while and I was waiting for a good time to give it to you. Feel free to go get it. I did promise you you'd be the first to read it." Lucy smiled brightly, hiding all the pain she just wanted to cry out. She hadn't really cried since she left. "La-Chan!" She called, knowing that it irritated him, "Can I tell them where we are?"

"No need, Lu-chan. We already know! You're all over Sorcerer Weekly!" Levy opened the cover and showed Lucy and Laxus, who had walked back over.

"Oh, that's nation-wide, huh?" Laxus growled. "If I have to shock another angry Fan Mob I swear I'll go mad. They almost tackled you into a hospital."

"It'll be fine anyway, Laxus. I've got a big bad Dragon Slayer to protect me." Lucy giggled at the enraged Lightning Dragon Slayer.

The guild stared wide-eyed at the two. No one, ever joked or teased Laxus without some sort of punishment, typically getting shocked an inch from your life. Yet, here was the dangerous man laughing and joking with the guild's baby. Natsu was furious. Lucy wasn't going to be with Laxus if he could help it.

Laxus noticed the pinkette's fists ball and light on fire. "Don't even think about coming after us, traitor. You hit one of your own teammates out of anger. That's unforgivable."

"Like you can talk, Fantasia ring a bell?" Natsu roared.

"Yeah, I do. I paid my debt and did my time. I have the forgiveness I sought out. You don't. So just shut the hell up. I nearly killed the girl most precious to me. You should know how that feels, right? Since your little punch there could have done some serious damage. Since you care so much for Luce, why haven't you bothered to apologize? Part of being an adult, Natsu, is being able to swallow your pride." Laxus scolded with Lucy laying her head on his shoulder as a form of agreement.

Master Makarov walked in front of the crowd surrounding the Lacrima. "Laxus, are you doing fine? Lucy, you as well? You both have matured in a small amount of time."

"We're fine, Master." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. "I'm sorry!"

Laxus put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and shook his head. "Let's go. We have a competition to enter."

"Good-bye Minna!" Lucy yelled before the connection was cut.

"I hope he'll take care of her." Master mumbled on his way back to his office.

I hope you loved it! I know I had such a great time writing this chapter. Remember to give me your thoughts and ideas. They're always welcome! -SFL


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy POV**

Laxus dragged me to the sign-up stand and signed us up so we'd be competing against each other despite my protest.

"Lucy, just let me have some fun here, okay, babe?" He added a highly fake wink and walked to the stage with me following behind. A man stood on the stage holding a microphone lacrima in his hand.

"Hello and welcome, contestants and spectators! I am your host, Nick Fury! The way this works is that you will sing for our judges, Mr. Bob, Master of Blue Pegasus and Mr. Sting Eucliffe, S-Class Mage from Sabertooth. As for our more feminine judges, are MiraJane Strauss and Cana Alberona, Mages of Fairy Tail!" The crowd whooped! I stiffened next to Laxus, who had is arm draped around my shoulders. "And of course the prized you all are singing your hearts out for is a free week here at Akane and 50,000 J!"

Laxus' ears quirked up at the sound of the rewards. I stifled a laugh at him. I wrapped my arms around his waist in a hugging manner. "Do you really think you're going to when with me competing against you?"

He tightened his arm around my shoulders. "I want you to win. But if I win, it's just more money in my pocket and a free week with you." He smirked.

"My, my. So cocky, aren't you?"

"What about you? You seem pretty confident in your talents, too." He paused. "Tell you what. How about we make a bet, if I win, you have to do whatever I ask for a week."

"And if I win?" I asked with a smirk plastered on my lips.

His smirk only grew darker. "I'll do whatever you ask for a week."

"Deal!" I squealed at having Laxus doing my bidding for a week. My smirk only grew at the thought of him cooking for me.

"And now, for our first contestant, Gajeel Redfox!" Nick shouted while stepping to the side, making way for Gajeel. He barely lasted a minute before the crowd pelted him with rocks, tomatoes and flaming trash.

"Okay now let's see those scores!"

Cana held up a 2/10, Sting was a 0/10, Master Bob held a 1/10, and lastly Mira held a 10/10. Gajeel walked off stage with a heavy heart and a score of 13/40.

"Next up, we have Miss Lucy Heartfilia!" I untangled myself from Laxus and jogged up onto the stage smiling at Mira and Cana's shocked faces. "I take it you have a special someone out there in the crowd then, huh, Miss Lucy?" He winked playfully.

I nodded and looked at Laxus. "This is for you La-Chan!" I winked at him causing a blush to creep onto his cheeks.

I felt the words just flow of my lips so easily, like I truly was singing just for him like I did yesterday.

**Hello, can I say that there's something wrong with this place?  
I got time just to waste if you would be my new escape  
So then I say "can't find a lover"  
Well there's no other way of pulling me under  
Cause it's gotta be fate if we're under the covers  
It's all gonna be a-OK, a-OK**

I don't want to do it alone  
I'm beggin' you  
I don't want to do it, do it, do this all alone

We can dance in your bedroom with no romance  
I got time just to waste if you would be my new escape  
So then you say "there won't be another"  
But you give it away cause you want to discover  
That it's gotta be fate if we're under the covers  
It's all gonna be a-OK, a-OK

I don't want to do it alone  
I'm beggin' you  
I don't want to do it alone  
Tell you what  
I don't want to do it alone  
I'm beggin' you  
I don't want to do it, do it, do this all

1, 2, 3, 4  
4, 3, 2, 1

I don't want to do it alone  
I'm beggin' you  
I don't want to do it alone  
I'm beggin' you  
I'm beggin' you  
I'm beggin' you  
I'm beggin' you

I don't want to do it alone  
I'm beggin you  
I don't want to do it alone  
Tell you what  
I don't want to do it alone  
I'm beggin you  
I don't want to do it, do it, do this all alone

Can I say that there's something wrong with this place?  
I got time just to waste if you would be my new escape  
So then I say "can't find a lover"  
Well there's another way of pulling me under  
Cause it's gotta be fate if we're under the covers  
It's all gonna be a-OK  
It's all gonna be a-OK, a-OK

I don't want to do it alone

My eyes were locked with his the entire time. For some reason, I felt like I needed to say those words to him I didn't want to be alone anymore. Not after what happened at the guild and he was so willing to take me to Clover Town to start anew with him. I felt like I owed him a lot just for what he's sacrificing to be here with me.

He walked up to the edge of the crowd and stood with his arms folded on the stage and smiled at me. "That was great, baby-chan."

"WOW! What chemistry going on here! Now, judges, your scores?" Nick smiled.

Mira shot up with a 10/10 surrounded by hearts with hearts in her eyes as well. Cana held up another 10/10 pointing her index finger upwards, reminding me that Fairy Tail is missing us gravely already. Sting held up a 9/10 with a 'I wish you weren't with him' scowl and Master Bob smiled holding a 10/10 in his hand. I walked off stage with a 39/40.

I smirked and leaned closed to Laxus' ear. "Try and beat that, La-Chan."

"I will indeed." HE winked at me.

"After that performance, the competition is getting fierce, right, judges?" Cana and Mira nodded enthusiastically while Sting growled and Master Bob had that creepy smile on his face. "Our next competitor is none other than the apple of our last contestant's eye, Laxus Dreyar!"

I watched as Laxus lifted himself onto the stage with ease, without even glancing at the conveniently placed set of stairs next to him. He just smirked and took a deep breath. "You know I don't do this for just anyone, right, Luce?" I blushed at the attention I was getting and just nodded. He took another deep breath and smiled. The words flowing off him and soothing my ears.

**When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold**

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

His eyes were glued to mine the whole time that he sang and I found myself lost in his voice. I knew the message he was trying to get across. It was something he desperately wanted from all of Fairy Tail. He wanted their forgiveness above all. I told him before he was forgiven by me long before he was banished, the one time I managed a conversation with him before Lisanna came back. Team Natsu was on a job and we were camping out by a forest and I knew the stream there was hidden so I could take a bath but when I reached the stream, there he was, washing his clothes in the stream. He told me he regretted everything he's done to Fairy Tail and that his was sorry and understood if we didn't forgive him. Though I couldn't speak for the others, I forgave him. I forgave him for everything, regardless of whether or not the guild agreed with me or not. The song was directed to Fairy Tail, there was no doubt about it, but it also felt like he was putting more meaning behind it.

He hopped from the stage without even glancing at the judges, two of which were crying. His score was a 40/40. Meaning he won our bet. My heart was still shimmering with happiness when his voice so close to my ear shattered my thoughts. "I guess, I win, Blondie. Remember, you aren't alone anymore. I'm right here. I'll only leave you to go do the necessary things like the bathroom and stuff." He chuckled.

"Stupid, Laxus." I popped him on the head and leaned into his arms. "Let's just watch who wins the competition, okay?"

"Okay." He said quietly.

Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and Ichiya sang in a barbershop quartet, earning a 35/40. Sherry of Lamia Scale sang a song of love to Lyon, earning herself a 4/40 which made Gajeel happy. Lastly, Frosch singing and Rouge standing next to the exceed awkwardly, earning a 30/40, and a pissing-his-pants-laughing Sting.

"OKAY! That was the last of our contestants, and the results are: In third place and winning a prize of 10,000 J is… The Mages of Blue Pegasus, Hibiki, Ren, Ichiya, and Eve! In second is… Miss Lucy Heartfilia with 25,000 J! And lastly, in first place, with a grand prize of a week here in Akane and 50,000 J is… Mr. Laxus Dreyar! Come on up!" Nick said with too much enthusiasm for my liking.

We walked up to the stage and Nick shook each of our hands and handed us our prizes and gave us his congratulations. Mira and Cana ran up to us, throwing their arms around me.

"That was amazing, Lucy!" Mira praised

"Why didn't you ever sing with that much passion at the guild?" Cana asked with a beer already in her hand.

I blinked at them and glanced at Laxus who seemed agitated at moment.

"Laxus, you okay?" I ignored the shocked and disappointed looks on Cana's and Mira's faces. I managed to walk away from them and over to him. "Laxus…"

He just took my hand and started walking, half dragging me back to the hotel.

"Laxus, talk to me! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm not ready for you to talk to them yet. Not in person. They still betrayed you, it's not fair to the people around you to forgive them so easily. I let Levy slide because you two are close but not the rest. I won't let the rest of them be forgiven so easily, they'll just hurt you again. Except for the little blue haired girl I saw yesterday. She can be forgiven, too, but not the rest." He answered roughly. "I don't care if you hate me for it, but hopefully you'll understand this one day."

"Idiot." I popped him in the head again. "I could never hate you, Laxus. You've done so much for me. I'm grateful to have you in my life, so I'll listen to your advice. Maybe you're right, what if I do forgive them and then they just repeat this incident? You're an important person in my life now, Laxus. I'll take your words to heart." I smiled. I loved having him around. It was ever since I told him I forgave him that I've wanted to become his friend, and I guess it was then when my feelings started to sway in his favor.

"I'm glad you think of me as important, Lucy." He squeezed my hand tightly, as though he was afraid I'd disappear if he didn't. "And Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you._" He sang quietly. "About last night, Lucy. I want to protect you from my father. I don't know what he wants but he knows you're important to me now. He'll do anything to tear me and you down. He knows how to make a person feel like shit, so I want you to bear a single thought in mind in case something happens, I'll always be with you. Always." He kissed my forehead and unlocked our hotel room.

The songs used were

Demons- Imagine Dragons

Do it Alone- Sugarcult

I hope you enjoyed this super long chapter! I had lots of fun writing it! I hope you like the fluff here too! I love all the support I've been getting in the reviews and please do keep it up! I love you guys and/or girls! ;) -SFL


	8. Chapter 8

**Laxus POV**

We spend one day together after the leaving the guild and we already have a pretty close bond. She was dying on the inside for someone to be her family, someone she could be close to. I guess that being isolated like that does that to you. She seemed to be happy altogether, though. It seemed like she was having the time of her life back there but I know that I might have put a bit of a damper on her mood.

She followed me into the hotel room and flopped onto the bed and sighed happily. "Laxus, that was so fun!"

"Glad you thought so." I answered with a smile. "Do you want anything to eat? It's almost noon." I held the room service menu and the phone in my hands.

"Just a sandwich will be fine." She answered quietly. "Make that two."

I smirked. And ordered a few dozen sandwiches and laughed when the guy on the other end asked if I was sure. I hung up the phone to see Lucy looking at me. She was fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Blondie?" I asked kneeling in front of her.

"Laxus, I was curious if I could maybe barrow the communication lacrima for a bit. I wanna talk to Levy and Wendy."

I blinked at her face, which was a mixture of begging, pleading, and adorable. I stuffed my hand in my pocket pulling out the lacrima. "Here. But don't apologize or forgive any of them, okay?" I put the lacrima in her hand and walked to the door where room service had been knocking.

I faintly heard the man thank me for ordering and left me with 36 sandwiches. I hurried back over to see Lucy on the floor leaning against the bedside. "Fairy Tail." She whispered. I sat next to her and handed her a sandwich, which she smiled gratefully and went back to the lacrima. I smiled as her face lit up to see Mira and Cana walking back into the guild. They probably used Mira's Satan's Soul to fly here faster since Akane is a few hours away from Magnolia.

"Ohayo, Minna!" Lucy smiled into the lacrima. Inwardly, I shook my head at her. She was forgiving them. I guess she just can be mad at them.

"Lucy!" the guild shouted and ran over to the lacrima.

"You sung great today! Both you and Laxus. It was such a sight to see that the happy couple can have a friendly competition." Mira smiled. "So, when did you two start dating?"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" We shouted in unison. I however continued with. "It just to get a rile out of Sorcerer Weekly for calling us a couple. It was her idea anyway."

Lucy just nibbled on her sandwich and looked away with a blush on her cheeks, staying completely silent.

"Anyway, where's Gramps?"

"What is it you need, Laxus?" He said bouncing of the counter and approached the lacrima.

"What did _he_ have for me and Lucy?" I asked with a scowl forming on my face.

Gramps looked around and sighed. "It was their wedding rings. He said he'd give them to you when he wanted you to what he asked. What does he mean, Laxus?"

I felt my eyes darken, my body began to spark with my magic. My anger flared. I was not going to do to Lucy what he did to mom. I refuse to. "He wants me to marry and… kill my wife."

The guild seemed to grow quiet. There was an uproar of emotion. "Laxus, where is Ivan?!"

"I don't know, Gramps. He could be at Raven Tail…" I mumbled.

"He is threatening our very family!" Erza yelled, trying to restrain her anger.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her. "Don't you even dare speak here. You shouldn't be here, trying to defend a family member you didn't give a skipping rat about. She could have gone out looking for me one day and died. And you didn't even care! She could have died, Erza." I was shaking at this point. The girl I cared so much about could have died because of their stupid actions. "I refuse to let you fight for someone you didn't care for. I remember how she used to smile and laugh with this guild. Not crying her eyes out because of you."

Lucy leaned on my shoulder and began to cry. "He's right, you know. He saved me, so please. Welcome him back. Even though he doesn't agree with me, I've forgiven you all. Even you, Natsu. Lisanna, I hope we can be friends one day. I figured it out though, why you did it, I mean. I understand. You were jealous of how quickly I became part of Fairy Tail. I fell in love with the guy you loved. You saw that from the very beginning. So you put a potion into everyone's food and drinks so they would ignore me. That's okay. I forgive you and I thank you."

Lisanna blinked at Lucy. I looked at her, her eyes shining in the light with her tears. She was smiling. A bright happy one. She took my hand, out of the view of the lacrima, and squeezed it tightly.

"How did you figure it out?" She breathed only loud enough for Dragon Slayers to hear. Then with a louder voice. "I'm not sorry. You stole my place in Fairy Tail. It was mine, you had to just come in and take it."

"You know nothing about Lucy! You know nothing about what she's been through!" I shouted. "She's been through hell. She was isolated her entire life after her mother died. She came here, and found a family, a place she can call home, people she surrounds herself with. You just hid behind Mira and Elfman. You little white-haired wench." I snarled.

"We should go, Minna. Thank-you, Lisanna. You've given me the chance to meet Laxus for the first time and be close to him. Thank-you." Lucy smiled.

"Yo, Gramps. We'll come visit tomorrow. Then we'll be off to the place we need to be." I squeezed Lucy's hand. I loved the way her fingers laced with mine. I'll protect her, from Fairy Tail, from Lisanna and Natsu, from Dad. I'll do whatever I can to keep her happy. Even if it means swallowing my pride.

Lucy cut the connection and laid her head back on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Laxus."

"Don't be, Blondie. I'm glad you got that of your chest. Although, remember women shouldn't cry unless they're happy." I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I'm the one who's sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She asked, blinking up at me.

"I could have stopped your loneliness faster if I didn't avoid Fairy Tail like it was the plague. For that, I'm sorry."

"You were scared and you know what? That's okay. I was terrified of you but I got over it. So will you. It'll only be a matter of time."

Right. Go back your things and give them to that spirit of yours. We're going to go see Gramps. And don't tell anyone we're headed for Clover.

"I understand. Her name's Virgo. If she asks or punishment, don't do it okay?" She smiled. "I'll pack your things too. Go figure out when the train leaves for Magnolia."

I smirked. She was acting like my girlfriend. I liked it, so I wasn't going to stop her.

And there you go! R&R -SFL


	9. Chapter 9

**Time skip- Next day!**

I woke up to Lucy tossing and turning next to me. I felt her slowly get out of bed and stagger over to the bathroom. She was asleep when I got back from the train station last night, so I didn't have the chance to say anything about the train leaving at eleven this morning. I worked my way to a sitting position and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Glancing at the clock, it read nine, I finally got up and grabbed the set of clothing I laid out last night, black t-shirt and maroon pants. I quickly stripped my shirt and threw the new one on, doing the same with my pants. I threw on my boots and walked over to the kitchen and ordered two of everything on Room Service's breakfast menu.

I heard the shower switch off and then the bathroom door click. She stepped out and smiled at me. I looked her over there was something off about her. I glanced at the clothes she was wearing. A black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, maroon miniskirt and black combat boots.

"Ohayo, Laxus. You really need to stop waking up after me. It freaks me out when you're there and then suddenly you're not." She shot me another smile.

"Be grateful. I just ordered breakfast." I smirked.

"Sorry." She looked away.

"Baby, look at me." I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"We're not dating, Laxus. We don't have to act like a couple when we're alone like this."

"Who the hell said I'm acting."

She snapped her head in my direction and a blush crept onto her cheeks. I leaned my face closer to hers. Our lips millimeters apart only to be interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. I sighed and went to go get it. I growled at the man and rolled the food carts into our room, my mood completely dead.

"Food's here." I called. "Have at whatever you want. I'll eat whatever's left." I walked out to the balcony and took a deep breath. "God, Laxus. Get ahold of yourself. You can't mess this up with her." I growled and ran my fingers through my hair. I turned around and took a deep breath before walking back into the room. I found Lucy by the table, evenly dividing the food between us. I smiled as she took her bacon and added it to what I assumed was my plate. By the time she finished, I had more of the food. "Hurry up and eat Luce. Train leaves at eleven."

We inhaled our food when we glanced at the clock bearing 10:44 AM. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the station, after stopping to give the Blue Pegasus weirdoes the free week I won. We reached the train station at 10:56 and I split from Lucy to go buy our tickets while she kept running towards the train. I paid for the tickets and ran onto the train and found Lucy in the private compartment I paid for. I watched her smile and look up at me, her keys held tightly in her hand.

I sat across from her and swallowed. Maybe I should just ask her what she would say. Or maybe that'd ruin our bond… "Lucy? I need to ask you something, okay? Promise me you won't laugh."

THEY ALMOST KISSED! KYAAAA I'm fangirling over my own fanfic... Awesome! -SFL


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucy POV**

"Lucy? I need to ask you something, okay? Promise me you won't laugh." Laxus asked me.

I smiled at him. My heart hammering against my ribcage, ever since we almost kissed this morning. Oh how I wish we actually did. "I promise I won't laugh."

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "During Phantom Lord, would you have been my woman if Mira hadn't said no for you? I'm just curious, that's all."

I felt my heartbeat escalate to speeds that should have killed me. My face was red and a lump formed in my throat. "Laxus…" Tears began forming in my eyes.

"Lucy! Don't cry! Please! I didn't mean to bring up memories!" Laxus stammered. "I'm sorry!"

I shook my head at him. "Nothing to be sorry for." I jumped over to his seat and hugged him. "Of course, but Natsu wouldn't have let me. It was hell. He wouldn't let me get a boyfriend because since he was a team mate he came first." He took my chin in his hand and lifted my head so that I was looking him in the eyes.

"Is that still your answer now?" His smirk went straight to my heart and made it explode in happiness.

I nodded.

His lips smashed to mine. It lasted for what felt like an eternity. The way his lips felt against mine, the way they tasted, I just didn't want it to end. His hand tangled itself in my hair and pulled me deeper into the kiss. I snaked my arms around his neck holding myself closer to him. When we finally broke apart, pressed his forehead against mine, trying to regain his breathing before slamming his lips against mine once again. He broke the kiss and hugged me tightly. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

I giggled. "I've noticed." I kissed his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder. I could get used to his kisses.

I know it's incredibly short! But Y'all were mad about the cliffie so I wrote this for you! -SFL


	11. Chapter 11

**Laxus POV**

YES! YES! YES! I finally did it! I was inwardly dancing in victory. She was mine! MINE! I couldn't be happier! She finally realized it. Maybe now we can tell Gramps.

"Lucy, we should tell Gramps." Hell, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops! "Just to let him know."

"I agree, Laxus." She shot me with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Let's brace ourselves. Gramps will be causing a riot." I smiled at her. She snuggled into the crook of my arm and sighed happily.

"I'm going to take a quick nap. Wake me before we get to Magnolia, okay, La-Chan?"

God, she's too adorable. She was smiling in her sleep as the train lurched out of the station and began its two-hour trek to Magnolia.

I stared out the window, occasionally looking at Lucy to find her face still glowing with utter joy. The scenery never changed from the forestry landscape. The tall trees started to become sparser and I saw how the landscape of Magnolia come into view. I gently shook Lucy. "Hey, Luce. We're here."

Her eyes blinked open and a yawn came from her mouth. "Are we really? It'll be so nice to see everyone again. How long are we staying in Magnolia before we go off to Clover?"

"As long as it takes for me to kill everyone in that guild." I growled.

She giggled. "That's not fair of you, Laxus. I've already forgiven all of them, besides, you just got back into the guild."

I glanced down at her. She had a look of pure happiness on her face. "Right. I have build up good relations with the guild again, right?"

"Right." Her hand jerked to her keys and her eyes became unfocused.

I waved my hand in front of her face, hoping she would come back to reality. "Lucy?"

She blinked and looked me in the eyes. "Yeah? Sorry. Loke is just being jealous."

"Loke? You mean that playboy?" But he's not a spirit? Bixlow would have told me he was a celestial spirit.

"Yeah, he's my strongest spirit I have a contract with." She smiled proudly.

As soon as she finished, there was a flash of golden light. "And never forget that, Princess." As the blinding light cleared, Loke stood there with his lips pressed to Lucy's hand. I felt that protective urge I got when people insulted Fairy Tail.

Loke looked up at me and his eyes turned to a glare. "What are you doing traveling with him? Where's Natsu and the others?"

I'm no longer with them, Loke. Something came up, so I'm traveling with Laxus. He's not all that bad."

"Hey!" I turned to her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you aren't as terrifying as I thought you were before Phantom." She took my hand and squeezed my hand. "Okay?"

Loke stared at me. "Princess, I always thought you would end up with Gray or Natsu, but with Laxus? It's hard to believe."

"Well, believe it, kitty. That's how it is." I glared at Loke.

Lucy smiled. "Come on. We're in the station now. Let's go see our family. Loke, please go back. We can talk later, okay?" As Loke disappeared, she went to pick up the bag she carried over here, but I stopped her. It was a dark green duffle bag, she insisted that while we were waiting for the Singing Competition to start that we buy souvenirs for the guild. She even got one for Lisanna. I took the bag and slung it over my shoulder and held my hand out to her.

She took it with a big smile and we walked into the station. It was a quiet walk to the guild, but one thing really bothered me. No one greeted us at the station. Were they still ignoring her? They seemed apologetic over the lacrima. I clutched at Lucy's hand. Something was wrong.

Once we reached the guild hall, we kicked open the doors with perfect unison. I smiled inwardly. We were perfect together. The guild stared at us. Levy started to cry and Gajeel was right next to her, softly patting her shoulder. I led the way in, completely on the defensive. She smiled and waved to the ones who called out to us. Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, and Gramps all ran towards us. Lucy jumped in front of me and held up her hands in front of her. "STAR SHIELD!" She shouted as a clear-white sphere incased us, shielding us from the onslaught of hugs that she knew I hated.

Gramps was the first to recover from the sudden impact of the shield. "Lucy, that was extraordinary! Where did you learn such a spell?"

She blushed and released the shield. "I learned it when I was looking for Laxus. I found a Celestial Spell Book. I've only mastered a handful of what's in there though." She looked so embarrassed. Why not make it worse, right?

I leaned closer to her. "That was amazing, you'll show me the others later right? Like at my training grounds." I whispered.

Her cheeks tinted in a deep blush, she looked away from me.

"Ahem, Laxus." Gramps coughed.

"Yes?" I turned my head to face him.

"Welcome home, you two." He smiled at us.

Lucy beamed back at him as I draped my arm over her shoulders. "It's great to be back, even if it's for a while."

"Yeah, a week at the most." I realized I was still holding the duffle bag. "Lucy, are we giving them these today?"

She nodded and reached for the duffle bag. I just shook my head and carried it over to a table and set it down. She huffed and stood next to me and opened the bag pulling out a book on the types of fish in Fiore.

"Happy? Come here, I have a present for you."

The blue cat came flying into Lucy's chest, crying about how much he missed her. When he stopped he looked at his present and began to cry in joy. "Thanks, Lushy! I love it so much. Now I know what fish is good or not!"

The exceed sat on the table next to the duffle bag and began to read his book.

Lucy pulled out a little jar of fire and smiled. "Natsu~" She sung in a sickeningly sweet tone. "I have fire for you."

Natsu came over to us almost as fast as my lightning could. "Really?" He opened the jar and sucked down the fire. His face turned in on itself, as though the flame was sour. I laughed. The sour flame was my idea, a little taste of revenge

The gifts went on for the next hour and a half, with Juvia getting a Gray action figure, Gramps getting a "Special-Edition" issue of Sorcerer Weekly from me. Lucy didn't need to know that, though. She gave Levy her latest chapter she had been working on for her novel. Erza got a jar of sword polish and three new rags, Wakaba got a pack of cigarettes, Romeo got a novel on dragons and dragon slayers, Gajeel got a pure iron bar, Wendy received a new dress and Carla got a new bow for her tail, and Gray got a book on famous ice-make wizards and their spells. Lastly, Lucy turned to me. She was blushing a deep red.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you up anything, but I think this will suffice." She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against mine, giving me a gentle, chaste kiss. I heard the shocked gasps of the guild only faintly. At the moment, I didn't care. I held her by her waist, gently press her against me.

When we broke apart the guild was in a state of shock. Everyone was going about it a different way though, Gramps had his soul escaping from his mouth, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy were gaping at us, Levy and Mira were holding hands and squealing. Lucy was safely tucked into my side, away from the guild that could potentially hurt her.

"Um… Is everyone okay?" She asked timidly.

"They'll be fine. Look the sun will set soon, let's go home." I steered her out of the guild hall, briefly glancing at the overly-shocked guild members. She took my hand in hers and followed my lead back to her apartment.

"So my place is home for you?" She teased.

"Wherever you are is home for me." I answered honestly. "I liked the way you told the guild. It was cute."

"Told them what?" She blinked up at me.

"Told them that we're together by that one simple kiss."

"I didn't really plan it to be that way. I really wanted to kiss you, that's all." She blushed and mumbled her last sentence. Luckily I heard it with my hyper-sensitive hearing thanks to my dragon slayer magic. It made a small blush creep onto my cheeks and I looked away from her.

"Lucy, since we'll be staying here for the next week how about we try and reach out to the guild. I think it'd be a great way for me to gain some acceptance with them."

She squeezed my hand. "Right. No jobs, just reconnecting broken bonds."

I smiled. She unlocked the apartment and walked in. I dropped myself on her couch and she headed into the kitchen. I heard the banging of pots and pans and assumed she was going to cook dinner. As long as it's better than Ever's cooking, I have no problem with it. Not that I'd have a problem with my sexy girlfriend cooking me dinner. Suddenly, I heard her plop down next to me.

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "What was that?"

I grinned. I must have said it out loud. Oh well. I meant what I said. "What was what?" I pushed her until her back was flush with the couch and my body was covering hers. Her face was so red. "You mean the girlfriend thing? What I can't announce how sexy my girl is?"

I know it's long awaited. I'm sorry i haven't posted. IM SORRY ALRIGHT?! PLEASE DONT BURN ME! but anyway, I made this kinda long for you guys and gals! I hope you enjoy it! Please review. it lets me know that people are actually reading this. Love you and the support. -SFL


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucy POV**

"You mean the girlfriend thing? What? I can't announce how sexy my girl is?" He purred in my ear, sending tingles down my spine.

I looked into his electrified orange eyes. "You really think so?"

He nuzzled my neck. "Of course."

I giggled and nudged him. "Let me up. I need to finish dinner."

He sighed and moved so I could get up. I sat in his lap and kissed his cheek. He followed me as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Anything you need help with?" He asked looking at the ingredients I laid out.

"Could you boil some water, please?" I said as I pulled out meat from the freezer. He nodded and put the now water-filled pot on the stove. He looked at me for the next instruction. "Okay. Now, chop these onions, okay?"

As he chopped, I made meatballs and poured tomato sauce into the other pot I laid out. Laxus looked so awkward in a kitchen. He looked like a lost puppy and it was too cute.

"Here, Lucy." He handed me the chopped onions and I added them to the sauce, along with the meatballs. I opened a cabinet and reached for the noodles on the second shelf. I stood on my tip toes and reached but it was just barely out of my grasp.

Laxus came up behind me and made my back flush with his front as he reached the noodles for me. He set them on the counter, but didn't move away. Instead he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck, kissing it lightly. I was so lost in his touch, I almost forgot about the food.

"Lucy focus, or it's all going to burn."

I snapped back to reality as his whispered words reached my ear. "I would be able to if you weren't distracting me."

He chuckled and let go of me and leaned on the counter behind me. "You expect me to keep my hands off my girlfriend? That's funny." He grinned.

I laughed sarcastically and busied myself with cooking. "Laxus set the table okay? Plates are right behind you." I stirred the spaghetti and smiled. I dumped the water in the sink and got the two plates from the table, fixing a plate for me and Laxus. I set them both down on the table and sat down waiting for Laxus to get back from the bathroom.

When he arrived, his eyes grew big and he put his hands together in a prayer like formation. "Thanks for the food."

I smiled and dug into my own plate and watched Laxus' expressions as he ate. They went from scared to surprise to just can't get enough. He finished before me and sat there staring at his plate. I laughed.

"There's more if you want some." I pointed to the kitchen.

Just as he stood up, there was a knock on the door. He looked at me. "I'll get it. Okay?"

I nodded and watched him open the door.

"What?" He growled.

"What are you playing at, Laxus?" I heard a voice snap. "You think you have her wrapped around your finger, yet it's her who has you around her finger. You think she's with you because she actually likes you. That's where you're so wrong. She's using you Laxus. I'm letting you know because I care for you, your one of my closer friends-"

I felt tears begin to build in my eyes as I looked at my hands in my lap, threatening to spill over down my cheeks.

"Just shut the hell up, Natsu. We never talked before today, and if we did it was threats. We have never been, nor will we ever be, friends. Get the hell out of my presence before I make you regret it."

"I understand your upset and don't want to hear it, but that bitch is going to bring you down into the dirt."

I heard my door break and I glanced at Laxus. My door had a massive crack in it starting were Laxus had been holding the door. I stood and walked over to him. I snuggled myself between him and the door and glared at Natsu.

"Sorry my ass, right? You're just all show, aren't you? I can't believe you'd treat me like this! You let her corrupt you! What happened to my partner?! You sure as hell aren't him, and when I finally fall in love with a guy, you come and try to ruin it? How shallow can you get? Are you trying to make sure I'm unhappy for the rest of my life? That's so childish! What did I even do to you? I miss the times my partner and team would go on missions together, but now they're all gone! I have a new partner. His name is Laxus Dreyar. Not Natsu Dragneel. He is the one who has a say in my life, not you!"

"Stupid bitch, can't you see men are talking?" Natsu growled.

"Shooting Star!" I shot a small beam of light hit him in the chest, knocking him on his ass. "We evolved past the time where women needed men to make decisions for them, Natsu."

He scrambled to his feet. "Crazy Bitch." He ran out of the apartment building and out of sight.

At this point, I let the tears fall. Laxus curled his arms around me and whispered comforting words I didn't hear. He stood there holding me, running his fingers through my hair.

"He's a fucking hypocrite. Don't you dare listen to a word he said, okay, Lucy?"

He was right, Natsu was a hypocrite. I smiled softly at the thought. But the question was, why he was being so hostile towards me? It started when Lisanna came back, but I honestly can't bring myself to think it's her completely. She has to be using someone or something.

Laxus pushed me away from his chest and looked into my eyes, his lips colliding with my own. We were in a heated battle for dominance, which he eventually won. We broke for air and steered me back into my apartment and picked up his plate and refilled it with food. Sitting back down at the table, he dug back into his food. I could feel the anger still radiating off of him.

"Laxus, you know if you're still mad, we could try and figure out why he's so fickle. I don't want to seem like I'm pinning this all on her, but at the same time, it started when she came back."

"Lisanna did say some things I think the guild is ignoring. Like how you stole her place in the guild. You didn't even know her, then. She was always with Natsu as a kid though. Maybe she felt threatened…"

I sat in his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I guess you're right. I just can't shake the feeling that she isn't working alone." I stood up again and picked up our now empty plates and cleaned them in the sink. Laxus dried and put them away. He tugged me to the bathroom and gently pushed me inside.

"Take a bath or something, it'll help you relax, okay?" He told me.

"Right." I took Virgo and Cancer's keys with me and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me as Laxus went to the living room to call Master on the lacrima. I turned on the water until the tub was full of the steaming hot water. I stripped down and stepped into the wonderful water. Half an hour later, I stepped out and wrapped myself in my towel. I picked up Virgo's key and held it in front of me.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment time, Princess?"

"No, no. I just need a set of clothes, since you still have all of mine. Something comfortable, please?"

Virgo nodded and disappeared then reappeared, clothes in hand.

"Thank-you, Virgo. You can go back now." I took the clothes from her. I changed into the yellow bra and panties combo and yellow tank-top, along with the black sweat pants. Feeling better about my appearance, I picked up Cancer's key.

"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

"How do you want your hair, ebi?"

"Something simple, please, Cancer."

He nodded and began to brush my wet locks. He decided to leave it alone for the most part, only putting up my usually side ponytail up with a yellow ribbon. When he finished, I thanked him as he went back to the Spirit World. I unlocked my bathroom and headed over to Laxus. He was laying on the couch, and arm draped over his eyes. He looked so manly in his sleep. I slowly took in his figure. The broad shoulders and chest seemed so massive compared to anyone in the guild, except for maybe Elfman. I kneeled next to him and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Laxus. Thank-you."

"For what?" He mumbled sleepily.

I giggled. "Sorry if I woke you. And thanks for being here for me."

"No problem. I was going to let it slide, but I did catch what you said to Natsu."

I decided to feign innocence. "And what was that?"

"You said you fell in love. And I just so happen to be your boyfriend, so am I right to assume that you fell in love with me?" His voice wasn't his usual cocky, arrogant, teasing tone, instead it grew serious.

I grinned as he pulled his arm away from his face and look into my eyes. "Who knows." I shrugged.

"Don't play around like that. Well, did you?"

I was kind of startled by his tone and looked everywhere but at him. "Maybe…"

"Lucy… I just want to know. I want to know because… Because I love you, too. It's the reason I had Ever turn you to stone during the fighting festival, so you'd be away from the action and you wouldn't get hurt. Believe me, I almost shit myself when I saw you defeat Bix."

"Of course, I love you, Sparky."

"Sparky?" He growled playfully.

"That's your nickname from me since you call me 'Blondie.' It's only fair, Sparky." I shrugged, laughing lightly as he pulled me onto the couch with him.

The sun had set long ago, so we laid there together until we both fell for sleep's spell, smiling and basking in each other's presence.

* * *

Kanichiwa, Minna!

I apologize for not posting yesterday. I figured you'd like longer chapters every few days than a short one every day. Please tell me what you prefer. Although I cannot garentee I'll follow it. Stuff does come up, but you guys are preety reasonable! Thanks for the support! I got 11 reviews in the first 24 hours chapter 11 was up so let's see if we can beat that, eh? Please tell me what you want and your ideas. I will do my best to write them in. I just can't say they'll be in the very next chapter you know?

Oops! I'm rambling! Sorry! Love,

-SFL


	13. Chapter 13

**Laxus POV**

I woke up alone on Lucy's couch. She must have gotten up to take a shower. I sat up, slowly adjusting to the morning's bright lights. I looked around to see the bathroom light off. I bolted to my feet.

"Lucy?" I called. Panic began to set in. "Lucy, are you here?"

The apartment remained silent. I looked in the kitchen to find no one. Her desk had a scribbled on piece of paper. I picked it up and read it over to find that it was a letter addressed to me.

_Dear Laxus,_

_Hey sleepyhead. I didn't have the heart to wake you up this morning, so I left you sleeping. You're really adorable when you're sleeping, you know. I'm going to the guild, I forgot to give Lisanna her present. You remember the rabbit key chain from Akane? Yeah, I saw it at the bottom of the bag this morning, I guess I didn't see it yesterday. I'll probably be at the guild when you wake up. I'll be fine. You know I can take care of myself. Breakfast is in the fridge, it's noting extravagant, but I had the stuff to make it. I hope you like them! _

_Love, Lucy_

What the hell was she thinking? I glanced at the fridge and decided to at least open it. Inside, I found cinnamon rolls. I picked up one and bolted out of the apartment, praying to whatever god that would hear me that she would be alright.

I kicked open the doors shoving the last of the cinnamon roll into my mouth. Swallowing, I glanced around the guild hall to find Lucy at the bar, laughing and smiling with Erza and Gray.

"Lucy…" I breathed as relief overtook me. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Morning Lucy."

"Morning Laxus." She chirped, planting a quick kiss on my cheek. "Did you enjoy breakfast, this morning?"

I sat next to her, since Gray and Erza were on the other side of her. "Amazing. I would expect nothing less of you, Luce."

Gray growled deep in her throat. "Since when do you call her that?"

"Since when is it your concern what I call my girlfriend?" I retorted. Lucy patted my knee, telling me to lay off. Naturally, I did. "Lucy, let's go spar."

"Sure. Let's." She followed me outside and we distanced ourselves, each of us taking a fighting stance.

"Erza, if you don't mind counting us off." I asked, eyeing Lucy.

"Ready. Set. Goooo!" She yelled!

Lucy launched herself at me, landing a swift kick to my gut before I had time to brace myself.

"Lightning Dragon Static Punch!" I yelled as I swung at her. That was my weakest attack, yet she still was panting after the blow to the stomach.

"Constellation Explosion!" She threw a gold sphere at me right before it exploded.

I felt the magic in my body begin to take a toll. It was draining my magic. I looked at the people around us, seeing that they were straining to even stand. She launched herself through the smoke and tapped her finger on my nose. "Stellar Touch, Drop."

I fell to my knees. She knelt down next to me and I smiled. She had beaten the strongest mage of Fairy Tail next to Gramps and Gildarts. "Amazing how much you've improved. No wonder you beat Bix. I'm proud to be your boyfriend, Lucy."

She smiled and kissed me gently. "Please, it is so the other way around."

The crowd looked at us with either hearts in their eyes or with looks of jealousy and disgust.

Okay, I understand I'm older than her by six years. I get that. She didn't seem to care so I didn't either. I was filled to the brim with happiness that the girl I love is in my arms. She was happy by the way she purposefully found reasons to be near me.

"Stellar Touch, Lightning." In her palm was an orb of the element. I picked it up and sucked it down, the electricity restoring my magic capacity to the very brim.

"That was almost better than breakfast, Lucy."

She giggled and helped me to my feet. I was at full strength and more. I feel like my magic reserve grew just because I fought her. I am so fighting her more often. "Let's go find Lisanna, eh?"

I nodded and sniffed out the girl and started walking in the direction the smell led me. Similar to Lucy's smell of strawberry and vanilla, Lisanna had the smell of lilies and tulips. Her smell was easy to find. I was closely followed by Lucy. She was moving silently like I was I could faintly hear two voices.

"Yeah, we have a slight problem." That was Natsu!

"What's that?" Lisanna?

"She just beat Laxus. She's gotten a lot stronger. She's on par with the S-Class. That's a problem, right?"

"She'll get what's coming to her. I have a plan. She could be the next S-Class of Fairy Tail. We won't let that happen. If a weak girl like that is made S-Class think of Fairy Tail's reputation? She'll destroy it."

"Maybe I should just get rid of her."

I trudged through the last of the shrubbery that separated us. I was sparking. I put Lucy in a thunder shield. "What the hell do you mean by get rid of her?"

"Oh Laxus! Lucy was so mean to me while you were exile! She was calling me names and being rude! Come on, you have to believe me! She's such a liar! She's using you, La-Chan!" Lisanna pleaded.

"Don't you fucking dare call me that! There is one person on this planet that can call me that. That's my girlfriend. That's Lucy Heartfilia!" I roared at them. "You won't lay a finger on her." I felt myself being hurtled towards dragon force. "She is the sweetest, most kind and gentle woman on this planet. I'll make sure that she is S-Class before any of you. She is stronger than you wish you ever could. Face it Lisanna, if you were to fight Lucy, you'd lose within the first minute. She'd destroy you."

"But Laxus, that's not fair of you. You know Lisanna's stronger than that weak little Lucy. She's only a manipulative bitch. You know that!" Natsu screeched.

"Did you just call my girlfriend what I think you did?" I reeled back my fist.

"Laxus! Stop!" Lucy shouted. "Don't fight because they provoked you! What happened to the calm, arrogant, cocky Laxus I know?"

I stopped mid-swing. "Alright. This once I'll spare you. For the sake of her."

She ran out of my barrier and hugged me, slightly dragging me back towards the guild. "Laxus, you promised you wouldn't lash out at the guild!"

I felt the guilt creep throughout my body. "Sorry Lucy. They said they would get rid of you. I don't want to risk even the slight possibility of losing you."

"That's sweet, Laxus, but I just proved I can handle myself in a fight. You don't have to worry though. I'm an S-Class already. Master gave it to me three months ago. I've been on quite a few S-Class jobs. I asked him not to announce it to the guild though, so it's a secret to us and Master."

I nodded slowly. My girl is fucking awesome! Emphasis on _my girl_.

* * *

I know! I know! It's not as long as you'd think! Soooo Sorry! Please R&R your thoughts and ideas! Love

-SFL


	14. Chapter 14

**Lisanna POV**

She even got Laxus on her side. Damn her to the pits of hell. She acts like she's innocent of any crime. She took Natsu away from me, but that's fine, I got him back safely. He's dating me, not her.

"Lisanna, you're taking this too far." Gray whispered in my ear as he passed by, on his way to the guild. "Lucy didn't even know you. And if you knew Lucy, she'd never hurt Fairy Tail. She's part of the family, whether you like it or not. I'm not going to let you hurt my little sister. She doesn't have family like you. She's an only child, her mother is dead, and her father is an evil, power-hungry man. She is finally happy. Why are you trying to steal that away from her?"

I stared at him as Gajeel stood in front of me and nodded. He must have heard what Gray said.

"She must really be good in bed for you act like this Gray. And Gajeel, I never knew you were cheating on Levy with Lucy. I should be a good friend and tell her and Laxus. It's only fair. If Natsu were cheating on me, I would want to be told about it."

"You aren't Lisanna Strauss. You're a monster in her body. No wonder we like her more than you. You're only out to get her. That's sick." Gray growled. "Lisanna Strauss is dead. She wasn't resurrected from Edolas. She died two years ago. The dead don't come back to life. No miracles ever happen. I'll tell Natsu the truth. I'll remind him who he really loves. It'll hurt him when he realizes that she moved passed him and onto Laxus, but at least I owe my rival that courtesy. He doesn't deserve to be under the control of a vengeful person."

"Laxus is right about you. You really are a white-haired wench." Gajeel grunted before pushing passed me and over to Levy. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and glared at me. He whispered something in her ear and she turned to glare at me, too. She was not happy.

I turned away from them and scanned the guild hall for Natsu. I found him talking to Gray and Erza. Erza had an angry aura to her and Gray was gesturing in my direction constantly. I stormed over there. I was furious, Gray was telling Natsu my true intentions towards Lucy! She was in my spot! They replaced me with her!

I was close to Laxus. Maybe not on a romantic level but we were still close. She was taking everyone I cared about away from me!

"Lisanna! Is this true?! You want to kill Lucy?!" Natsu shouted, gaining everyone present's attention.

I shook my head. "Of course not! I would never raise my hand against a guild mate like that!

Lucy, who had been sitting with Laxus and the Raijinshu, walked over to me.

"Here you go, Lisanna. I saw it at the bottom of our bag of presents this morning. I guess I didn't see it. Sorry. But please take it. It reminds me of you." Lucy smiled at me. It was a warm genuine smile.

Did she honestly forgive me? Even if I was trying to kill her?

She put the object in my hand and I stared at it. It was a rabbit laying in the moon. On the back read "Reach for the stars, where true friends lay." Lucy really want to be my friend. The rabbit must have been me and the moon was her.

"_'Reach for the stars, where true friends lay._' I want us to be friends Lisanna. If you feel threatened by me being here, please come talk to me about it, okay? Whatever you're mad about, I'm sure we can talk through it. Fairy Tail became my family, too. Gray's my brother, just like Freed, Bixlow, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Reedus, Max, Warren and Elfman. Romeo's my little brother. Wendy's my little sister. Mira, Erza, Evergreen, Bisca, Juvia, Cana, Levy, and Laki are my older sisters. Just like you're my sister, Lisanna. So will you be my friend and sister?" She extended her hand out to me.

I felt time stop. This girl knew I didn't like her. Yet, she was extending the proverbial olive branch of peace. She was trying to be my friend because she wants to be near me and get to know me. I felt the ice that encased my heart melt at her words. I launched myself at her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. I sobbed loudly. I wasn't really sure why I was balling my eyes on her shoulders. She held my tightly and I let go of every emotion I had been holding in.

"It's okay, Lisanna. I was never here to hurt you, or to replace you. I came here for refuge from my father. In fact, you know who brought me here? It was Natsu. He brought me here because he indirectly saved me from a Love Charm. I treated him to lunch. He then indirectly saved again from being sold as a slave in Bosco. As we were running away from the rune knights because Natsu destroyed Hargeon Port, he dragged me to Magnolia and to Fairy Tail. I never had the intention on taking your spot here. Once you're a part of Fairy Tail, no one can ever, I mean _ever_, replace anyone else. We just make more room for more members of our family. I love Fairy Tail. I love you, Lisanna. You may not believe me now, but the stars tell me that we'll be good friends one day."

I had stopped sobbing and listened to her words over and over and over in my head. "I know so, too." I breathed. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. I don't know what I was thinking. I am so stupid!" I apologized frantically. I felt so guilty.

"Lisanna, come on. You don't look as beautiful when you're like this." Natsu clasped a hand on my shoulder. "Smile for us. You finally put that petty jealousy behind you. We're all nakama! We support each other!"

I silently vowed to never manipulate another nakama again.

Lucy and Natsu smiled at me. Laxus was right next to Lucy, eyeing me suspiciously. I guess it would take some time to regain the trust in the guild.

Laxus had a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Come on, Luce. What have I told you? Women shouldn't cry unless their happy."

She nodded. "But Laxus, I am happy. I have a new sister." I didn't realize she was crying softly for a while until he pointed it out. "I have a new sister, Laxus. Our family is getting bigger every day."

His arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Every day, huh? Yeah, you're right. Since when do we have three cats?" He pointed at the exceed team.

Lucy smiled. "Oh! This one is Carla, Wendy's exceed. Pantherlily, Gajeel's exceed. And Happy, as you know, Natsu's exceed." Lucy pointed to each respective exceed and said their names with happiness laced in her voice.

Natsu walked over to me, taking my hand in his and dragging me to the bar. "Lucy's S-Class, Lis. She's our newest S-Class. She destroyed Gildarts. Master made her S-Class."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R! I love to know what you think! -SFL


	15. Chapter 15

**Lucy POV**

"Lucy?! Why didn't you say you made S-Class?!" Lisanna squealed.

I sighed and leaned against Laxus. "I had to prove I was strong enough to handle myself while I was looking for this big idiot." I poked Laxus' cheek and smiled at his uncomfortable expression. "Master had Gildarts test me to see if I was worthy in strength just as much I was in intelligence."

"As you can already see, she passed. She caught me off guard and managed to knock me out for a few minutes." Gildarts called from the bar next to Cana.

"Loke was the one who hit you, Gildarts."

"But it was by your command. You also wore me out with that explosion magic you used. That drain spell was a contributing factor as well. You are more than worthy of the S-Class title." He mused. "You know your limitations. That's also why I passed you. You may be strong, but in order to be your strongest you must also know your faults. You may be the holder of all the Zodiac Keys, now, Lucy, and but-"

"You have all the Zodiac Keys?!" Laxus spit his beer across the table. "You need to tell me all the things you know?" He stood up and pointed at me with a huge blush staining his cheeks. "We're partners now. I'll teach you my magic if you teach me yours!"

My cheeks grew hot along with his. "S-s-sure, Laxus!" I stuttered.

The guild's silence wasn't helping, either. Most of them were gaping at our exchange anyway.

"Oh, Laxus, when did you become such a softie?" Mira inquired.

"Sh-Shut up!" Laxus snapped while hugging my shoulders protectively. "Just get me a sake, woman!"

I snuggled into him, giggling at his embarrassment. He was too uptight around the guild. If only he would show them the softer side of him, he could be so much happier. But that would mean for him to change drastically. We wouldn't want that now would we?

"What are you giggling at, Luce?" He snapped playfully.

"You, of course. Your social skills are amusing." I elbowed him in his stomach lightly.

He growled and blushed, throwing me over his shoulder and carried me to the training yard at the back of the guild. He gently placed me back on the ground after making me shout my apologies to the world.

He sat down cross-legged on the ground in front of me and looked me dead in the eyes. "Teach me your magic."

I smiled and pulled my keys from my belt. I plucked out Plue's key and handed it to him. "Stand up and hold the key out in front of you and repeat after me. Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!"

He stood in front of me and in his strongest voice he repeated my words. He almost dropped to his knees as Plue popped out of the gray smoke that appeared. "What the fuck is that?! That is not a dog!"

"Of course it is! And he's just adorable!" I pulled Plue into my lap and smiled at Laxus. "Do you feel the drain of your magic? That's because he's contracted to me." I turned to Plue. "Hey Plue, do you think we can alter our contract to where Laxus can summon you, too?"

The carrot-nosed dog nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, Plue! Go on back!" I turned back to Laxus just as he disappeared. "Rest up, okay? That was my weakest spirit, Laxus. Though he may not be a fighting one, he's still really good company. I call him out all the time!" I smiled at him as his eyes widened in shock.

"Does he take a lot of magic?" He asked quietly.

"Nope! Very little at all! But now it should be easier on you, since you're contracted to him, too."

He looked me in the eyes. "Let me try again." He held the silver key out in front of him. "Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" He looked at me with a smile as Plue came out of gate once more. "I did! And there's like no drain to it!"

Plue danced around Laxus and me as I explained the difference between gold and silver keys, the types of spells in the spell book I found in the church where Mama wanted to be buried.

He looked at me and smiled softly. "Can I see the spell book?"

I nodded and pulled Virgo's key from my key ring. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment time, Princess?"

"No, no. Just the spell book please." Virgo nodded then disappeared and reappeared with book in tow.

I said my thanks and she disappeared once again. I flipped open to the one of many bookmarked pages. "Here's Star Shield. It was one of the more difficult ones I learned so far." I flipped the page again. "There's Constellation Explosion. It was surprisingly easy to learn. And here's shooting star, the spell I used against Natsu. That one was the hardest."

"What about the one you used against me? Stellar…"

"Oh? Stellar Touch? The Spirit King taught me that one. I only know, Drop, Lighting, and Shadows."

"Why lightning? I understand Drop and Shadows, but why Lightning?"

I blushed. "It was in case you needed help or you ran out of magic. I was looking for you after all!"

"Why not fire or air or iron or something?"

"Why would I help them? They ignored me! I'll forgive, but I will never forget what they did to me. Nor what Natsu said to you! Lisanna has my forgiveness, but she took almost everyone I cared about away from me."

"You listed off all your family members, your brothers and sisters, but I believe you forgot some people."

"Ah! Right well, my aunt is Porlyusica. My uncles are Gildarts and Nab. Master is definitely my father or grandfather. He gave me a home after all. I really love Fairy Tail, Laxus. I don't think I could picture my life without it, even after we've all been through."

He frowned at me. "Come on, Luce. You're still forgetting someone."

"Natsu is the stranger across the street." I smiled.

"Luce!" He whined and sat down, pulling me into his lap.

"Yukino is like my cousin!"

"Lucy!"

"Who else could I possibly be missing?" I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Your husband." He whispered in my ear.

* * *

Well I hope you liked that! I had to put that little FMA brotherhood moment in there! ("Equivalent exchange! I'll give you half of my life if you give me half of yours")

Other than that, leave me thoughts/ideas/hugs? in the reviews!

Love,

-SFL


	16. Chapter 16

**Laxus POV**

I said it quietly, but loud enough for her to hear it. I meant what I said. Maybe I'm going too fast for her, but I remember Freed and Bix saying how she wants to find "Prince Charming." And I wanna be him. Hell, I am him. I'll make her see that. I want her to know that I'll never leave her.

"I'd love that. One day, Laxus, but we just started dating. Let's take it slow."

I squeezed her tightly. "Of course. I want you to know. I'm here for the long run. I'm not just going to abandon you."

"I'll follow you wherever I'm welcome, okay?"

"You know you're a fool to follow me, you know…"

"Well then I guess it's going to be my fault for being a fool to follow you. I guess that makes Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow are fools too." She giggled and stood up. "Let's go again. Try summoning Plue again."

"Alright!" I held the key in front of me again. I recited the incantation once more. She was glowing with happiness as I summoned the little snowman dog thing. I sent him back to the spirit world and took Lucy's hand in mine. "Luce, I seriously want you to know that I'm here to be with you for the long run, okay?" I looked at her. She wouldn't look me in the eyes. I furrowed my brows and cupped her chin in my hand. "Lucy! I'm serious."

"I know you are, but… That's what Dad promised to Mama right before she died…" She paused. "He promised to watch out for me and still be a father to me. He lied to Mama, Laxus! She trusted him to keep me happy!"

"Lucy…" I hugged her tightly. "I'm not your father, I'm your Laxus. I'm not going to just leave you."

"My Laxus…" She giggled lightly and returned my hug.

"And don't you forget that you're mine, got it?" I pushed her head into my chest. "Mine."

"Oi Laxus-san! She'll never be yours 'cause I won't let ya!"

I snapped my attention towards the man standing in the back doorway of the guild. He was a small kid. He had blonde hair lighter than Lucy's and a scar above his eye.

"Awe you're so cute!" Lucy squealed as the child ran over to her and to protectively between us.

"Stay away from my Lucy-sama!" His arms were spread so that they were level with his shoulders.

"Sweetie," Lucy tapped him on the shoulders after kneeling down to his level. "What's your name?"

"I'm the great Sting Eucliffe and that a fact! I'm the greatest dragon slayer ever!" He paraded himself in front of us. "You, Lucy-sama, are mine!"

She giggled softly and patted his head affectionately. "Stingy-bee… I already have someone in my heart. It don't belong to you. You see, Laxus, is my knight in shining armor. He saved me from something horrible."

"Weisslogia told me to come find you seven years ago on July seventh, X777. He said that a celestial wizard will show me the light." Sting stated.

* * *

Well I know it's incredibly short butttttt I'm really lazy and haven't written much and probably wont for a while. Sorry. I want to write a few chapters in advance in case I don't post for a while. Sorry! Don't hate me!

HOWEVER! I will be posting To Love the Beast Chapters as soon as they finish, okay?

Thoughts?

Ideas?

Hugs?

Please review!

Love, -SFL


	17. Chapter 17

**Sting POV**

Lucy-sama stared at me with wide eyes.

"Is that your dragon, Stingy-bee?"

"Yep! He disappeared seven years ago. I've been traveling with another dragon slayer, Rogue-kun! He's a shadow dragon slayer."

"Stingy-bee, go find Mira, the lady at the bar and stay with her. I need to talk with Laxus, okay?"

"Okay, Lucy-sama!" I smiled and ran inside after hugging her. I bolted through the doors and ran up to the bar. "Are you Mira-san?"

"Yes, who might you be, kiddo?" She smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm the great Sting Eucliffe! Weisslogia's dragon slayer!"

The woman clapped her hands together and giggled. "Are you joining the guild today?"

"I dunno. I'm waiting for Lucy-sama and Laxus-san to come. They said they had to talk. Where's Rogue-kun?"

"Rogue?" She tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Sting."

I turned around to see my emotionless best friend behind me. "Rogue-kun! I found Lucy-sama! She's talking with Laxus-san right now." He looked me in the eyes and nodded. Suddenly, his eyes shifted over to two men fighting in the center of the hall.

I recognized them from sorcerer weekly. Natsu-san and Gajeel-san. I smirked. "I'm going to go join them." I said to Rogue-kun.

"Stingy-bee! Come here! I have great news for you!" I heard Lucy-sama shout. I forgot all about joining the fight and ran over to her with Rogue in tow.

"Yes, Lucy-sama?"

"Laxus and I would like to adopt you if you'd like. You can stay here and join Fairy Tail. What do you think? We'd be like a family." She smiled at me.

"If you take Rogue-kun, too." I pointed to my best friend.

She looked at Rogue-kun, then at Laxus-san, who gave her a small nod, then at me. "Of course. We wouldn't want to split you two up now, would we?"

I pumped my first into the air! "Otōsan! Okāsan!" I have parents! Just like Weisslogia told me. He said I would find people who would love me. I found my family. Rogue even looks happy to have a family, too.

"Oi! Lucy!"

She looked up to see Natsu-san and Gajeel-san walking over to her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Who are the kids?" Natsu-san asked.

"And why are they calling you and Laxus their parents?" Gajeel-san inquired.

"Meet our two new sons," Laxus-san stated proudly. He clasped a hand on my shoulder. "Sting Eucliffe,"

Lucy-sama ruffled Rogue-kun's hair. "And Rogue…"

"Cheney. Rogue Cheney." Rogue-kun said monotonously.

"You adopted them?" Gajeel-san asked.

"Yes, of course. Young boys like them need proper parents so they don't end up wild like you." Lucy-sama stated matter of factly.

"Okāsan, can we join Fairy Tail now! I wanna be a fairy!" I whined.

"Of course, Stingy-bee." She turned towards the bar. "Oh Master~" She sang. "We have two kids I'm sure you'd like to meet."

A short old man hopped off the counter of the bar and walked over to us. He was a few inches shorter than me.

"Hello, kiddos! Are you here to join Fairy Tail?"

"Meet your adoptive great-grandsons, Gramps." Laxus-san smiled. "We'll be taking them with us when we go to the place we discussed."

"Wahoo! It's about time, Laxus!" The old man cheered, causing the rest to cheer right along with him. "What color and where do you want your guild mark?"

"Left shoulder! White!"I yelled, making Laxus-san rub his ear in annoyance.

"Left shoulder. Black." Rogue-kun stated much more calmly.

Mira-san came over and stamped us on our shoulders and smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Wahoo!" I yelled as my fists ignited in my white light. "Otōsan, Okāsan." I hugged them both. "Thank-you."

"Anytime, Stingy-bee. You, too, Rogue. This a family thing. You join this hug, too." Lucy-sama commanded.

And surprisingly, he obeyed. He wrapped his arms around our new parents and smiled a very faint smile. "Thank-you, Okāsan, Otōsan."

The guild we just joined partied for the rest of the day. I met all kinds of people even a few dragon slayers, like Wendy-chan. They also have exceeds like us. Lector and Frosch both love having other exceeds to talk to. Okāsan and Otōsan are so strong, too. Otōsan is a dragon slayer like us, except he's second generation, while we're third. He's so kind to Okāsan, too. He must really love her. I can tell she loves him, too. Okāsan loves Rogue-kun and I very much, too.

Gajeel-san has taken quite the liking to Rogue-kun, too. He even calls him by his other name, Ryos. They often talk about their dragons and other stuff I don't really pay attention to.

I walked over to Okāsan, who was at the bar and climbed into the seat next to her that wasn't occupied by Otōsan.

"So S-Class trials are coming up, Gramps. Who's competing this year?" Otōsan asked the old man.

"Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Elfman, Freed, Cana, and Juvia. It's going to be held on Tenroujima this year. I have a feeling that the divine protection is going to be needed what with Natsu and Gray competing at the same time. We have quite a while to wait before the trial, so we can breath easy for a little while longer. Though, I should be asking which one of you is going to help with the exam. One of you has to stay with your kids, now."

"Laxus is going." Okāsan said quickly. "I don't think it'd be fair of me to leave my kids or to face my own guild mates. I couldn't raise a hand against them."

"Or you'd beat them so badly it wouldn't be fair of you to participate." Otōsan agreed, nodding his head.

"What's S-Class?" I asked.

"Ah, well, my boy. S-Class Mages are elite members of a guild, and usually number among the most powerful individuals in the guild itself. Only officially recognized S-Class Mages are able to undertake difficult S-Class Jobs; lower-ranked Mages may only accept an S-Class mission if an officially recognized S-Class Mage is also participating alongside them. These missions are said to be so dangerous that even the smallest mistake can lead to the Mage's death. However, in return, the pay is very good, easily going into millions of Jewels." The old man said proudly. "Your parents here are both S-Class Mages. Both of which are level with the wizard saints."

"Come on, Gramps." Otōsan scratched the back of his neck, averting his eyes from the old man. "We aren't that strong."

I was amazed. My parents were awesome! And strong, too. I want to be just as strong as them one day.

Did you hear that, Weisslogia? I've found the family you hoped I would.

* * *

Well, I hoped that cleared the air a little bit. I have a plan of action. I really wanted to add Sting and Rogue to the story so here. They're Lucy and Laxus' kids. Their keeping their last names since Lucy and Laxus aren't married. Next Chapter in a few days or maybe later today. I dunno.

Love,

-SFL


	18. Chapter 18

**Laxus POV**

Lucy and I were walking home with Sting and Rogue in front of us. Their exceeds were flying around them chatting lightly to one another. Sting was talking Rogue's ears off, but from the looks of it, he didn't seem to mind. Sting was going on and on about how awesome we were because we're S-Class and how stupid Natsu can be. For a twelve-year-old kid, he sure has a lot of insight. To imagine we have kids already was such a heart-soaring experience with Lucy. We headed over to my old cabin in the woods since it has three bedrooms, aka more space than Lucy's apartment. She was happy to say the very least. She told me she always dreamed of having a family one day. Her dream was coming true, at least. Mine was, too.

"Otōsan? When are we leaving for that place you mentioned? You said you were taking us with you when you leave. Where are we going?" Sting asked.

"In about six days we'll be heading to Clover to open a magic shop. Your mother and I," God, I sound ridiculous. "Are going to settle down for a while."

"Fro thinks that's a good idea. Fro thinks that breaks from the fairies are needed." The little green cat stated happily.

Lucy giggled. "Much needed, Frosch."

The rest of our trip was filled with slight teasing for Sting and Rogue and laughter. When we arrived at the cabin, I unlocked the door. I led Sting to a white bedroom with a dark wooden bed with a stripped blue and white bedspread on it. Rogue was right across the hall from Sting, a black bedroom with another dark wooden bed, but with black and red stripped bedspread.

I led Lucy to our room. It had black walls like Rogue, the bed was also dark wood. The bedspread was yellow, the pillowcases were black. Not to mention there was a fireplace in front of the bed. I sent a spark at the wood laying in there and ignited it.

"Oh, wow, Laxus. So, romantic." She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Really? I figured you were just cold." I responded, snaking my arms around her waist.

Gently, I kissed her, letting her know how much she meant to me. She smiled into our kiss, Just as I was about to go a step further-

"Okāsan, Otōsan, what are you doing?"

Still holding Lucy by her waist, I turned to see Rogue in the doorway. He looked scared. "It's fine, Rogue. Your mother and I were just doing something that you do with someone very special to your heart."

Lucy left my hold and knelt down to Rogue's level. "Did you need something, Ryos?"

His face significantly brightened at the sound of the name she called him. "Just wanted to say good-night, Okāsan."

"Go to your room, sweetheart. I'll be right there."

He nodded and left. I found myself irritated at the kid. "Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah, Laxus?"

"I'm going to go hit the town for a while. You mind staying here? I don't want to leave them in the house by themselves quite, yet."

Her face fell ever so slightly. "Sure, go ahead. I can watch them."

I kissed her again. "I just need some air and a walk to clear my head. That's all. I love you, Baby-chan."

"Love you, too." She pushed passed me and walked into Rogue's room.

I stood there for a minute. What did I do? I walked back towards town, making sure I locked the front door. I felt really bad about leaving Lucy and the boys like that. She seemed really upset. I decided to walk to the old bar I used to go to regularly and grab a few drinks. The walk was cold since I left my coat at the cabin.

I walked into the bar and sat down at the bar. I waved down the bartender and ordered a simple sake. The man handed me my drink and left to go tend to someone else.

I heard the seat next to me squeak. I looked through the corner of my eye to see a girl I faintly remembered. She had light brown hair and had dark green eyes. She was curvaceous, just like a lot of other women I took a slight interest in.

"Welcome back, Laxus." The woman purred. "Tell me you haven't settled down with that girl that was in Sorcerer Weekly with you. She was just a one night stand, right? We can go back to how it used to be, Laxus." She rested her elbow on the bar and laid her head in her hand.

Then I remembered her name. "Ah, Ashely. Let me correct you there. I didn't sleep with Lucy. That's my girlfriend. We just adopted two kids together. We're staying faithful to each other, so don't even try it."

She pouted. "Oh come on, Laxus. If she was really worth it, wouldn't you be with her, right now?"

I sighed. "What do you want, Ashley?"

"Isn't that obvious, Laxus?" She purred. She moved into my lap and before I could stop her, she almost kissed me. I dodged and ignited my body to a spark high enough to knock her out.

"I'm with Lucy, wench. Get over it." I stood up and walk out of the bar after alerting the bartender of her vulnerable state and paying for my drink. I stopped by a flower shop and picked up a dozen pink roses and a Magic shop to see if they had any keys. Unfortunately, they didn't but they had a key ring that prevents anyone but the celestial wizard contracted to the keys to hold them, but for it to work there must be at least one key attached. That shouldn't be a problem for Lucy, she has like 15 keys.

I began my trek home and when I reached the front doors I felt nervous. Was she still upset with me? I unlocked the doors and walked inside. I headed upstairs and poked my head into Sting and Rogue's rooms and whispered "Good-night, boys." I walked further down the hall to our room. Faintly, I heard the crackle of the fire. I smiled faintly.

I opened the door and saw Lucy on the floor wrapped in my coat in front of the fireplace. She looked up at me for only a second before she bolted upright. I noticed that she had tears in her eyes and felt pangs of guilt in my heart.

"Sorry." I offered her the roses, which she held close to her chest, her heart.

"It's fine. Sting was mad you left without saying a word. He wanted to stay up with me, but I made him go to bed."

"I'll apologize in the morning. Let's just go to sleep. I kissed her forehead and plopped myself onto the bed. She set the roses down on the dresser and crawled in next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. "I love you so much, Lucy." I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too, Laxus. So much. Don't leave me again like that. Ever again. We're raising two boys now. We have to stick next to each other. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry… I should've stayed. I'm just so scared…"

"I am, too. Laxus, as long as we have each other, we'll be okay. I just know it."

* * *

Second upload today! Wahoo! R&R please?

love,

-SFL


	19. Chapter 19

**Gray POV**

Lucy is one of my best friends. And sure she knows I have an interest in her, but I definitely don't want to battle Laxus for her. At least not up front. It took a while for the effects of Lisanna's little mind control potion. I waited by the bar next to Lucy's seat. I already ordered her a smoothie and a glass of ice water. I took a sip, debating on whether I should tell her what I saw.

I glanced at the guild doors to see if she was here, yet. To my luck, she was just walking in with the two kids from yesterday holding her hands. The black-haired one, Rogue I think, said a curt goodbye and walked over to Gajeel, who greeted him with a demonic grin. The blonde kid with the scar, Sting, walked towards me with Lucy.

"Morning Gray." She smiled at me.

"Morning, Luce. Morning, Kid." I responded as I watched the kid stand protectively between us.

The damn kid just grunted at me!

"Be polite, Sting." Lucy scolded.

"Okāsan, where's Natsu-san?" He asked.

"He'll be here in a few hours. Do you want anything from Mira, Stingy-bee?" She said kindly. God, she's so gentle. She'll make a good mother for these brats.

He shook his head and hugged Lucy before running upstairs. Before I could tell him not to go up there, he turned around and looked at us. "I'm going to go see Gramps."

Lucy nodded and smiled at him. "Don't make him angry, okay? Tell your father to come down when he's done."

"Okay, Okāsan." He nodded and walked into Master's office.

"Hey, uh, Lucy?" I asked. I should tell her. It's only right. Right?

"Yeah, Gray?"

I pushed the smoothie into her hold. "I was at a bar yesterday."

"Did you meet a girl, Gray?" She smiled coyly.

"N-no. Someone else did."

"Huh? Who, Gray? Was it Natsu? Elfman? Freed?" She asked. She had that gossip glimmer in her eyes, the one Mira always had when she hears about new couples.

"It was…" I took a deep breath. "Laxus. This girl was all over him and he just kept talking to her. Not stopping her. Lucy, he's cheating on you."

She dropped the smoothie in her hands as tears built up. The glass shattered on the floor. Tears were streaming down her face at this point. I hugged her shoulders as I muffled her near-silent wails of pain. Dammit, Laxus. Making her cry.

"Okāsan, what's wrong?" I looked to my left to see Rogue. He was holding Lucy's hand.

"I'm fine, Sweetheart. I promise."

"Okay…" He stayed there for a minute and then went upstairs. Not seconds later Laxus burst through the doors.

"Gray! You made a big mistake! You made MY Lucy cry! Now, you face me!"

We had the entire guilds attention. All eyes were darting between Laxus, Lucy, the kids, and me.

"Laxus! Listen! You're the one who made her cry! I was doing her a favor! I saw you last night!"

"I have no idea in hell what you're talking about!" He launched himself at me, in lightning form. I nearly shit myself. In one swing I was on my ass. Barely conscious, at that.

"What's he talking about, Lucy?!" His voice was quivering slightly and far from calm.

Her soft wails had stopped, but were replaced with low growls. "You tell me. You leave last night, go to a fucking bar, pick up some chick, and then come home to give me flowers and say sorry for leaving me. I thought you meant for leaving me alone with the boys! Not fucking cheating on me!"

Through blurry vision, I watched Laxus bury his fist into the wall. "Lucy. Her name is Ashley Chaise. She's an independent mage I had a few nights with three years ago." He stated through gritted teeth. "She's an overly attached bitch. Doesn't know how to take no for an answer. She crawled her way into my lap. So I shocked her to unconsciousness. You clearly weren't watching the entire thing, Stripper."

"Laxus-sama isn't lying, Lucy. His ears turn pink when he lies." Freed spoke up.

My vision cleared to see his ears weren't the slightest shade of pink.

"They do not, Freed!" Laxus snapped. His ears turned pink.

"Heh, don't lie, Laxus." I panted. "Sorry, Lucy. I was wrong about him. It didn't look that way, though." My vision blurred once more before I blacked out. Faintly, I heard "No hate, Gray! You were just watching out for me. That's why I love my best friends!" I could picture her winking and smiling at me the way she always did when she was teasing me about my stripping habit. Boy, did I fall hard…

* * *

Well, well, well, Gray. At least you lasted longer than Natsu, eh?

Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter. It was kinda rushed but meh. I felt this was as good as I could make it.

Please leave your thoughts/criticisms/**hugs**/ideas in the reviews.

Don't forget about the hugs...

Love

-SFL


	20. Chapter 20

**Lucy POV**

Several months have passed since then. We had settled in Clover, opening our Magic Shop just a few weeks after we bought a house. Our shop, Starry Dragons, was doing surprisingly well, considering hardly any mages come through on a daily basis. Sting is still wild, Rogue is still quiet, Laxus, however, took a turn for the better. He stopped going to bars when he needed to think. I joined his Raijinshu, which made him very, very happy.

But today was going to be hard. Today all those going to Tenroujima were leaving.

We were all gathered by the port. The S-Class standing on the ship, except Laxus. Gray was talking to Loke, who I allowed to be his partner for this. Natsu and Happy were partners as usual. Juvia and Lisanna partnered up. Freed and Bixlow, too. Surprisingly, Evergreen and Elfman were partners. Wendy and Carla along with Cana and Levy became partners as well. Gajeel took Lily with him as well.

Laxus was leaning against the railing lining the docks. Sting was an emotional train wreck, but Rogue was, as always, the exact opposite.

"Sting, sweetie, he's not going to die. Relax."

"Yeah, come on kid. You have to be strong for your mom. You can't be sniveling all over the place." Laxus scolded.

Sting admired Laxus far more than he admired Natsu. "Yes, sir!"

Laxus smirked and turned towards me. "You keep them in check, ya hear?"

"Of course, Laxus." I rolled my eyes. "It's just a few days, right?"

He nodded. "A week at the most. It'll be fine. I promise."

"Come on Laxus! Let's get a move on! Just kiss her goodbye and get on this ship!" Natsu yelled.

Laxus' eye twitched and he sent a bolt his way. "Lucy, if I don't come back-"

"Don't talk like that, Otōsan!" Rogue yelled and stomped his foot childishly. He only really shows his emotions around Laxus, Gajeel, and I.

The guild mates present were shocked, except you know myself, Sting, Laxus and Gajeel.

"Ryos!" I snapped, more for me than him. I didn't want to think about Laxus not coming back, either. Then a thought popped into my head. I took his sound pod off his ears. "Think about it this way. You'll have to come back to me if you want your sound pod back, now don't you?" I smiled.

He smirked. "Of course, Luce." He turned to Sting and Rogue. "Listen up, you two. This isn't the first time I'm leaving long term, since Gramps insists on sending me on emergency missions... But S-Class Promotions can take a while. Mine specifically took three months, but your mother's took… what was it again?"

"Five minutes, Laxus." I answered with a smile and a shake of my head.

"With this group I think it'll be no more than a week." He smirked at the shouts of protest and anger from the people participating.

"Well my money's on Freed. Natsu is too unfocused. Gray is the same, but better."

"Anyway, my point is, be with your mother through it all okay? We're family so we stick together."

Rogue nodded and latched his hand onto my arm. He was shaking slightly. "Are you really going to come back? You're not just telling us that?"

I felt my heart break as his voice cracked with sadness and worry. Skiadrum, his dragon, abandoned him, too. No wonder he has trust issues.

"Ryos." Laxus stated. "You're my son, part of my family. I have to protect them. All of them. So stop sniveling like your brother and give me a hug goodbye."

Rogue wailed as he buried his face into Laxus' waiting side. Patting his back lightly, Sting wove his way into Laxus' other side. I smiled at the scene. _My family is one of a kind, huh, mom?_ After a few minutes Sting and Rogue took their place next to me as I walked up to Laxus.

"Don't beat 'em up too bad, okay?" I smiled as tears welled in my eyes. "Make sure they know what they could be dealing with." I sniffled. "Be careful." I threw my arms around his neck. I stood on my tip-toes and hugged Laxus tightly.

"I love you, Lucy. I love you so much." He whispered as he hugged my waist just as tightly.

"I love you, too, La-Chan."

He smiled and kissed me fiercely. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Good Luck." I shouted and waved as he boarded the ship. We waved until the ship was no longer in sight. Sting was clutching to my left hand and Rogue was tightly holding my right. "Come on. Let's go to Magnolia. I have a job to do there."

**Time Skip**

I was worried. It's been seven years, a week, and three days since the magic council came and told us they were pursuing Grimoire Heart. And what they found was an all-out battle between Fairies and Demons. They said Zeref summoned Acnologia and the island was gone. Gone. Disappeared. Not a trace left.

I had his sound pod on, playing a certain playlist he named, "Lucy." Currently, playing Camera Shy- School Boy Humor.

"Fourth Master?"

"Yes, Macao?" I asked, turning down the music.

"We can't keep going like this. We have to get back to work. The debt is starting to accumulate."

"I can't lose hope, Macao!" I cried. "I know he's alive. Their all alive. Master, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Wendy, Levy! They're all alive! Laxus is alive!"

"Okāsan… Calm down. He'll be back soon." I looked to my left to see my boys right next to me.

"You're right. I'm going one last time. Jet, Droy, Bisca, Azlack. Let's go. I already asked Blue Pegasus to get us there."

"Aye, Master!" They shouted and followed me out of the guild hall. My feet hammered against the pavement.

"Miss Lucy!"

"Hibiki! Hello! Are you ready to go?"

"Of course, Miss Lucy. Go ahead and climb aboard." He helped me onto the new and improved Christina. I stayed at the very front as was traveled quickly to where the site of Tenroujima once stood. I squinted at the bright light reflecting of the ocean's water. I noticed a person floating above the water.

"Guys look at this!"

"Follow her!" As we approached the girl, a giant glowing ball appeared before us. It was a bright orange that reminded me of him. I was actually calmed by the sight of his eye color and the Fairy Tail insignia that made up the sphere. I peered passed the sphere and saw the great tree of Tenroujima. As the sphere dispersed, I felt relief wash over me.

"Shooting Star!" I yelled and jumped onto the glowing star. It carried me faster than the Christina ever could. I could feel my magic draining. "Laxus…" I breathed. I jumped of the star and ran across the island looking for anyone. That's when I spotted a tuft of pink. "Natsu!"

I yanked him up with all my might and pulled him from the ground.

"Wake up Natsu! Where's everyone else?"

He groaned. "Five more minutes, Lucy…"

"Get the fuck up, Natsu." I growled.

He snapped awake and jumped away from me. "Whoa, Lucy! You look older!"

I blinked at him. Did he no know seven years had passed? "Natsu… What happened?"

"Fourth Master…" I turned around to see the girl that was floating above the water. "They know not what has happened. I used Fairy Sphere to save my children from succumbing death by Acnologia's breath." She stated seriously. "It took seven years for the spell to disperse."

"So you mean they're all… alive?" I choked out.

"You'd think I'd just go out and die on you, Lucy?"

That voice. I know that voice. Slowly I turned around and saw him. I stumbled and ran to him. He caught me just before I fell again. I knew tears were in my eyes. He looked just as he did before, a little banged up, but still twenty-three.

"How long has it been, Luce?"

"Seven years… La-chan. Seven very long and painful years."

"How are you?" He asked quietly as his grip on me tightened.

"I'm the Fourth Master of Fairy Tail. I've waited for you to come back though. I closed our shop in Clover and moved it to Magnolia. I've had to deal with Twilight Ogre a few times because we let them buy our debt. But now that your back, Ivan will stop trying to blame me for your death…"

"He what?!" Laxus snapped. "What did he do to you? Did he touch you? Did he destroy the guild hall?"

"It wasn't a serious wound, Laxus. Only a scar…" I mumbled. I subconsciously rubbed the scar over my right breast.

Laxus was pissed to say the least. "That bastard is going to pay a hundred fold."

"Laxus…" I whispered.

"What about our boys? Are they okay?"

I nodded faintly. "They joined Sabertooth a few years ago to help with our debt. They are at the guild right now. They wanted to come but… transportation's not exactly easy for them."

"I understand. I like your new look, though, babe." He ran his hand through my mid-back length hair. I had a streak of black on the side opposite of me little side ponytail.

"Never mind such a thing… let's just find the others and go home."

"I'm already home, Lucy." He buried my face into his chest and hugged me tightly. After a few moments, he picked me up and went into lightning form and brought us to the now docked Christina, where everyone was waiting.

* * *

Ohayo Minna! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write and I've had this on my mind for a whiled now.

R&R

Love.

-SFL


	21. Chapter 21

**Normal POV**

Lucy was tightly wrapped in Laxus' arms the whole ride back to Magnolia. Hibiki was sitting with Gray who was staring at the reunited couple.

"She waited seven years for him to come back. That's devotion for you." Hibiki mused. "She took care of those two dragon slayers the whole time, on top of that she was voted to be Guild Master. She is strong in her own way, isn't she? She is magically weak, sure, but she has the heart of Gold."

"I didn't think she fell for him like this. She waited for him. She never moved on. She stayed loyal to him while we were stuck on the island. Just wow. She's a loyal companion to have."

"Oi Gray!" Natsu shouted from across the ship. "Laxus was just telling Lucy how much he _loves_ her!"

Laxus cackled. "I'm not going to hide it so might as well shout it, ne?"

Lucy giggled. "Of course. Why wouldn't we? I can't wait to see the faces on Sting and Rogue when they see that their father has come home. I imagine they'll be so happy…"

Lucy's smile faltered slightly, gaining Laxus' full attention. "What?"

"My scar just burns, that's all. Wendy-san? Could you come here and look at me?" Lucy shouted.

"Yes!" The little bluenette jogged over to Lucy and began to look her over. Wendy's eyes widened. "Where did you get this?"

"Ivan Dreyar… He's been terrorizing Fairy Tail since he believes Laxus to be dead. He knows I'm close to Laxus so he thinks I'm to blame… So he took his anger out on me. It's fine really. We're actually on good terms now, he's helping-"

"That man, help? I refuse to believe it!" Master Makarov yelled.

"Quiet Third. What the Fourth says is true. Ivan Dreyar has been a tremendous asset to Fairy Tail. They have come to an understanding." Mavis smiled at Makarov.

"Did you bring him back to Fairy Tail, Fourth?" Makarov asked in an all-serious tone.

"Of course not. He does not wish to be a part of Fairy Tail. Nor do I want him there. He's the reason Laxus is suffering…"Lucy mumbled her last sentence.

"I'm not suffering, baby-chan…" Laxus whispered in her ear. "I'm happier than ever to be with the girl of my dreams. Especially when I find out she's been waiting for me the last seven years."

"We're here!" Hibiki shouted, ending all conversation between the ghost, the masters, and the lightning dragon slayer.

"Stay up here. I want it to be a surprise." Lucy told them.

"Welcome home!" Guild members shouted to Lucy. "Was it successful?"

A dark look crossed Lucy's face. "Would I have returned if it wasn't?"

"What are you saying, Okāsan?! Is Otōsan alive?" Sting shouted.

"Hey, kiddo." Laxus said, leaning over the edge of the Christina. "I wish I could say I missed you guys, but… it's all really a blank for me…"He jumped down and landed next to Lucy.

"Otōsan…" Sting breathed. "You ass! You said you'd be gone for only a week! Not seven-"

Rogue shout of the crowd and launched himself at Laxus, shadows covering his fists. He swung at Laxus, who caught the punch in his hand. "You promised… You lied to me… To Sting… To Mother. To all of us. You're dead to me." Rogue stated before shoving passed Laxus and walking towards town. "Okāsan, I'm going back to Sabertooth. Our Lady is not pleased to hear where our money has been going. I'll tell Yukino you said hello. She misses you, wishes you'd stop by more often."

With that Rogue turned into his shadow form and left Laxus seething in anger aimed towards himself.

"This is my fault, all my fault… If I could have taken Acnologia down, I could have been with you guys these last seven years."

"Laxus don't blame yourself on this. Be happy you're alive and well. Be happy your family is still here."

"Master Lucy." Laxus, Lucy, and Sting, since the others already went inside to celebrate, turned around to see a thought projection of Master Jiemma, the current guild master of Sabertooth.

"Master Jiemma, what brings you to Fairy Tail?" Lucy said politely, even thought it was forced.

"I only wanted to see the beautiful guild master of Fairy Tail. Is that wrong, Master Lucy?"

"I have refused your advances these past seven years and I will refuse them now. Though, I appreciate you treating my sons with great respect, I am simply not interested."

"Now, now. You're going to tell the person who just paid off Fairy Tail's debt, no? How rude of you, Master Lucy Heartfilia."

"Master Jiemma, do understand that the father to my sons is standing right here, I've waited a long time for him to return. Thank-you for buying our debt, Master Jiemma. I will pay you as soon as we can. Shall we work out a payment plan? We owed Twilight Ogre 10 million jewels. Does 500,000 J sound good to you? Keep in mind that my members must also take care of their own necessities as well."

Laxus was staring at his girlfriend with awe. She was always extremely professional when it came down to business and money, except rent when she was tearing her hair out. Feeling a rush of pride, he draped his arm over Lucy's shoulders and smirked at the Master of Sabertooth. "Sounds like a good deal to me, don't you agree, Jiemma-sama." The false sign of respect always worked when dealing with a flirty costumer. Laxus learned this from Ivan as a kid when his mom was still around. His heart ached at the memory of his mother and father walking with him through Magnolia Park.

"Very well. 500,000 J a month." Master Jiemma turned to Sting. "Hurry back. I need you to quell Minerva. She's not happy that I paid Fairy Tail's debt."

"Aye, Master!"

Lucy smiled. "That's just like her. I'll stop by soon to visit Yukino, so I'll have a little chat with her too. She's like a rebellious little sister, I swear…"

As Master Jiemma sent a menacing glare at Laxus as the thought projection faded, Sting turned to Lucy. 'I better get going, you know how he gets. I loved seeing you, Okāsan. I'll visit again soon." He hugged Lucy before turning to Laxus. "Listen up, Old Man, you're back sure, what are you gonna do about it?" He pushed passed Laxus and headed towards Magnolia to hop onto a train bound for Sabertooth's guild hall.

Laxus turned to Lucy and frowned slightly. It's my fault they turned out like this, huh? Is it too late to still be a father to them?"

"I think that they're hurt and refusing to understand that you didn't have much of a choice of how long you were gone. They were twelve and missing their father, Laxus, they didn't understand. And you know how Rogue is with trusting people. He hardly shows an interest in anything now-a-days. The only thing that makes him smile now is when only I call him Ryos… Sting on the other hand manned up like you told him, too. He was very protective of Fairy Tail and myself. They love you very much, Laxus, it'll all be fine if you give it some time, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. You tend to be right when it comes to those two anyway. I really am a dead beat of a father, aren't I? I don't even know their favorite colors or flavors of cake… I don't know anything…"

"Sting's favorite color is blue, that hasn't changed. Rogue's favorite color is a dark red. They both like vanilla cake with chocolate icing."

"See you know all the little things."

"All the little things a mother should know. A father teaches his children the lessons they need to know for life outside the nest. They haven't left the nest Laxus. There is still time."

* * *

Awwwee... Laxus feels like a dead beat father... I believe I no longer have control of this story...

R&R please!

Love

-SFL


	22. Chapter 22

**Laxus POV**

If only I hadn't gone to Tenroujima. If only I stayed behind. If only I slayed Acnologia. "There's still time." Her words echoed in my mind. Lucy, why do you always know exactly what to say to me? I ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm going to go see them tomorrow."

"You're going alone, then." She said as she laid on the left side of the bed of our cabin we stayed in seven years ago.

"What?" Did she really just say that to me?

"Don't get me wrong, Laxus. I fully support you, but this is something I can't really help you with. You have to do this on your own. You have to let them know you're still their father from seven years ago. A lot has happened since you left, Laxus. Master Jiemma has ammunition against Fairy Tail, but mostly against Sting and Rogue."

"I don't like him. He's a perverted creep." I groaned, laying down next to her. She curled herself into my arms, snuggling against my shirtless chest. I smiled a small smile.

She giggled at me. "Yes, but so were you when I first met you, and now I can't picture my life without you, Laxus. These last seven years haven't been easy, especially when Rogue became disinterested in almost everything. I haven't see him smiled at anything except Frosch and myself. It's so sad, so if you're going to visit the boys tomorrow, be prepared to fight. Rogue is hurting, Sting became the man of the house so to speak. He stayed with me, went with me everywhere. For the time we raised them together, we did a good job."

"So tell me, Lucy, why'd you wait for me?"

"You're the love of my life, why wouldn't I? Besides, did I not promise you I'd marry you one day?"

I giggled recalling the moments just before we met Sting and Rogue. "Yeah, you did."

"Letter for Master Lucy! Letter for Master Lucy!" A little bird carrying a letter. It dropped the letter on the bed and flew out of the room, back to whence it came.

We stared at the letter, until I final broke the silence with, "Open it. It could be important."

She sighed and picked it up, she glanced at the insignia and tossed it aside. "I don't want to even think about it.

I went over and picked it up. I looked at the emblem. "Why is the Fiore Army contacting you?" She looked me in the eyes. She took a deep breath. She looked like she already knew what the letter was about and just didn't want to tell me. I took her hand in mine. "Luce, we said we wouldn't have secrets between each other. Tell me what Fiore wants with you."

She looked away from me and took her hand from my grasp. "it's nothing. I'm going to sleep."

"Lucy! It's obviously not nothing! What could possibly have you acting like this?"

"Fiore is drafting wizards! We're going to war! They'll know if the letter's been opened. There's Body Link Magic on it. I wouldn't be surprised if you were drafted too. Nor Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel. They said that whole guild could be drafted. Rogue got his letter yesterday. We're all scared to see if Sting will get one too. Even Romeo got one…"

"So, if the letter is opened, then know you're aware of what you have to do. And there's no way around it, then?"

"Exactly, Laxus. So, I'm not opening my letter. Neither did Romeo. So we're not going. Rogue has to. He opened it. My baby boy is going to go fight!" Lucy wailed through her hysteria. She was sobbing into her hands. Suddenly, she stopped crying. I tried to touch her shoulder, but she swatted my hand away. "Laxus, give me that letter!"

"You can't be serious. You are not going."

"I have to protect Rogue. That's my son going to go fight. I've been summoned, too. I'm going to go fight."

"Fight what?" I asked. She flinched at the serious

"It's more of defend Fiore against Zeref." She stated darkly.

"Z-Zeref?! You're kidding! I am definitely not letting to open that letter now!" I grasped her shoulder roughly. "Gray said that you rush head first into everything back when I hardly had the balls to talk to you like some teenager. You're strong Lucy there's no doubt about that, but you can't take out Zeref. Natsu couldn't even take out Zeref! Please be reasonable."

"It's either we fight, or we all die. Fairy Tail doesn't give up without a fight. Laxus, I have to protect Rogue." She snatched the letter from my grip. Just as she was about to open it I kissed her. She relaxed almost immediately. I loved that my touch made her forget everything. She leaned closer to me, pressing our bodies together. "Laxus…" She whimpered. "I'm so happy your home. It's been so long…" Her words trailed off as she fell asleep. I laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. I took the letter from her tired hands and kissed her forehead before throwing on a shirt and heading for the guild. I gave one last look at Lucy and walked out of the cabin, briefly checking to make sure the front door was locked. I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

* * *

Konnichiwa Minna!

I haven't posted much in the last week sorry! I had a few important doctors appointments for my knees and junk. My docs an idiot but whatever. So long story shot I've been away from my computer.

I did post a (crappy in my opinion) Gray x Lucy one shot though called "Not Gonna Say Goodbye." I'd apprieciate you letting me know what you thought of it!

I do plan on updating my other stories soon!

_**IMPORTANT NEWS**_

**My 100th reviewer will get a story written of their choosing.**

**It must be Fairy Tail.**

**It can't be Yaoi or Yuri... (I don't write that. Sorry)**

**It can't have lemons.**

**It will be a series. **

**I will write any ideas you have.**

Review please. I like hugs! :)

Love

-SFL


	23. Chapter 23

**Sting POV**

I ran my hand through my hair. "Minerva-chan… Come on. Don't freak out. It's not like Fiore's sending Rogue-kun out alone. Romeo-san got his letter, too. I'm sure even I'll get one too."

"I don't want any of you to go!" she cried, tears uncharacteristically streaming down her face. "It's not fair! This is Zeref we're talking about! The Dark Wizard!" She took a shuddering breath. "Father said that he wants to marry Lucy-sama to take her place if she gets drafted." She wiped the tears away, finally done with the crying.

My breath caught in my throat, "He what?" I whispered.

"He wants to marry Lucy-sama to help her grant her father's wish on her getting married to a suitable man, and to protect her from Fiore's Army. The draft allows the spouse or parent to substitute themselves for them. If Lucy-sama gets drafted he wants to take her place. Or buy her way out."

"Okāsan loves someone else. She won't just leave him. She waited for him." I set my head down in the bar of Sabertooth. "Besides, Rogue and I wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. She's stubborn like that." I sighed.

"Well, you said he's back along with the other Fairy Tail flies. So why don't you just tell him off? Lucy-sama deserves better. If he's dragon slayer then why couldn't he slay Acnologia? He's a pitiful excuse for a dragon slayer, if you ask me. If you were there, there wouldn't have been a problem. Lucy-sama deserves better. She's so strong."

I tensed as a certain smell hit my nose. I growled. "What are you doing here, Old Man?" I turned around to see _him_. He looked at me with his stupid orange eyes. I growled again, this one being more animalistic than the first.

"Hey, Kiddo." He smiled shyly. "Your Mom said that if I wanted to still be a father to you guys, I had to visit you on my own."

I glared at him. "You left us alone! For seven years! SEVEN YEARS! Do you know how hard she worked! She paid three rents! Your stupid cabin, her apartment, and the shop! She took up donations and still sheltered Rufus-kun! The four of us worked so hard! I hate you! You just come back thinking it's all going to be okay! Well it's not!"

The sound of skin against skin rang through the room.

"Shame on you. Talking to your father that way. He fought a dark guild and then a dragon! Don't jump to conclusions. He saw Acnologia and _survived_. There's only been one person to come back alive before the Tenrou incident! That was Gildarts Clive. And he lost an arm and a leg. That's your father right?! Well he adopted you, took you in, and gave you a place to call home!" The young girl who had the nerve to slap me was none other than my cousin, Yukino Aguria. She had tears streaming down her face much like Minerva had only moments ago. "At least you still have parents! Be grateful for what you have! I don't even know if _my_ sister is out there, alive."

"You must be Yukino. It's nice to meet the little celestial wizard Lucy is so proud of." _He _smiled at her.

Yukino wiped her tears away and faced _him_. "Ah, Laxus-san!" She bowed in greeting. "It's nice to meet you as well. Is Lucy-san with you?"

"N-no… She said she'd come when she has time. She is a guild master after all." I whispered for him. "She has enough to deal with."

"That reminds me." _He_ stated darkly. _He_ pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to me. I could visualize my face pale as I looked at the untouched seal. "She was… drafted…" Rogue, who was in that mysterious dark corner of the guild, came over to us and took the letter into his hand. His face went paler as well.

"She didn't open it." He whispered.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what she's been drafted for. And how to prevent her from going."

My glare softened at his words. "Rogue's going to defend Fiore from Zeref. Zeref is threatening Fiore for making him forget the value of human life. It's absurd, I know. He's going to start a new age."

He glared at the floor. "I'll make him remember. I'll make him remember what the value of life itself is. I'll show him."

"Otōsan…" Rogue breathed.

His ears perked as he smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I should have fought harder. Forgive me."

"We have worse things to deal with, okay? Like Zeref. We need to do something about him." I stated with a tinge of anger laced in my voice. "We can deal with family issues later,"

"Letter for Laxus Dreyar. Letter for Laxus Dreyar."

My body stilled at that godforsaken twitter of the bird carrying a letter in it's beak.

"Old Man!" I yelled. "You can't leave, too!"

"I'm going if your mother decides to go or not. Which she has. She wanted to protect Ryos. Even if it costs her life. I'm going so that won't happen." He ran a hand through his hair, one of the few habits I picked up from the old man. "I'm sorry I've missed out on these past seven years, and I wish I could turn back the hands of time, but I can't. I can't keep worrying about the past when my and Lucy's futures are in danger. Along with my sons' as well. I swore the day I asked your mother to be mine, that I'd protect her. And that's what I'll do."

"Lucy-sama can handle herself. She did just fine these last seven years. She doesn't need you." Minerva-chan glared at my Old Man.

"I know she can. She's a strong woman. But just like I have her, she has me. It's just how it is." He smiled fondly at us. He turned to me and Rogue. "Sting, Ryos. Come with me. We're going to Crocus. We're going to war."

I turned to look at Minerva, who was on the verge of crying. "You're acting like we won't come back, Min. Do you doubt me?"

She shook her head.

"Then send me off with a smile. Then I have a reason to come back, don't I?"

She smiled brightly. "Yeah. Come back in one piece, you big idiot."

* * *

Well, I have some news.

This Chapter was written in two hours. So sorry if it's not great.

My knees are better!

Do you like where this story is going? Let me know Please?

I'm starting to Beta. Check the Beta Profile if you want me to beta for you!

Love,

-SFL


	24. Chapter 24

**Lucy POV**

I sighed at the paperwork on my desk. I haven't had this much since Laki decided to fight the magic council on Max's arrest for defying Magic Law. I laid my head on the desk and closed my eyes, hoping to catch a few minutes of rest. I'll talk to Natsu and Gray about this later.

"Master, wake up. The Rune Knights are here. They want to talk to you. Master, come on. Wake up!" a soft voice said to me.

"LUSHY! Wake up!"

The loud voice startled me and I lashed out at the source of it. "Shooting Star!" My victim was Natsu, who was now unconscious and burned. "Sorry. Natsu-san." I mumbled.

"San?"

I looked to my left and say Wendy who was tending to Natsu's burns. I sighed. "Sorry. Force of habit since I became Master."

"Luce. What do the Knights want with you?" Natsu asked, regaining consciousness.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. I just have to hurry."

"Lucy-san, is everything okay? Laxus-san left the guild fuming this morning." Wendy asked quietly.

I nodded. "Everything will be alright. I just have a job to do. Where is Makarov?"

"Downstairs." Natsu answered quietly.

I bid them farewell and went down to see Fairy Tail's old master. "Makarov." I asked for his attention.

He sat on the counter of the bar, a mug of beer in hand and looked up at me with a smile. "Ah, Lucy, or Master Lucy I should say. What is it you need?" He asked in that wise way only he could pull off.

"I'm giving the Master title back to its rightful owner. I only held this title temporarily. I knew you'd be back. And since it's the master's job to pick a new master, I only held the title to hold the guild together for your return."

He nodded solemnly. "I thought so. However, I'm happy you did. You did a fine job for someone with no training. I even considered retiring before we left for Tenroujima. Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, and you were all contenders for the position. I'm glad you stayed behind, Lucy."

"Consider me just another S-Class, Master." I requested which he answered with a nod and a pat to my head. I smiled at him and looked at the guild doors where I found a squad of Rune Knights and Captain Lahar.

"Miss Lucy," He smiled, holding out his hand to shake mine.

I shook his hand firmly. "Captain Lahar, it's nice to see you. Are you here to collect the drafted wizards?"

"Yes," He said formally. He opened a piece of paper. "Lucy Heartfilia, Romeo Conbolt, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar, Gildarts Clive, Gajeel Redfox, Freed Justine, Evergreen, Bixlow, and Wendy Marvell." All of us crowded around him, me in the center. Lahar looked at me sadly. "If you would all follow me." He led the way out of the guild hall and towards the airship parked on the beach behind the guild hall.

"Laxus isn't here. He's at Sabertooth visiting our sons." I stated before he questioned why twelve out of thirteen of us are here.

Lahar nodded. "I just heard. They picked him up along with Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lohr, and Orga Nanagear."

I stifled a shriek and stated in a calm voice. "Sting wasn't drafted. Neither was Laxus."

"Sting enlisted, Laxus was drafted this morning."

Feeling the rage course through my veins I opened my palm and shot a clear white beam at an innocent large rock. "They're idiots!" I yelled. "They don't even know what they're doing!" I shot another beam at the smoldering pile that was a rock a few moments ago.

"Lucy…" Natsu hugged me tightly soon joined by Juvia, Gray, Erza, and Wendy.

"Lucy-san it'll be alright. Laxus can take care of himself." Evergreen scowled at me. "If you loved him like you claim, then you shouldn't worry."

I broke out of the smothering group hug and stormed over to her. "You tell me. If Elfman disappeared for seven years, wouldn't you worry as well? If he came back after being trapped in a sphere where is magic was _exactly _the same as seven years ago, would you not worry? Lucky you. You were in there with him. I wasn't. Seven years didn't just blink by for me, Evergreen. I suggest you back the fuck off."

"Lucy!" Erza, Gray, and Natsu shouted at me. "Since when did you cuss!?"

"A lot has changed while you were gone. A lot."

"Wait!" Three voices chimed. We turned around to see three flying cats charged at their Dragon Slayer partners, clinging onto them. "We're coming with you!"

"Alright! All of Team Natsu is her and present." Natsu shouted.

"I suggest we get moving." Freed said exasperated while following Lahar. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me aboard the airship, closely followed by the others.

I didn't question Freed's movements. He was close to Laxus he was probably just trying to protect Evergreen from getting her ass handed to her. I sat between Bixlow and Freed with Evergreen glaring at me from the window seat. Erza was talking to Natsu and Gray about behavior and what she'd do if they didn't behave. Wendy was talking to Carla and Romeo while Gajeel and Lily were trying to not start a fight with the Rune Knights aboard.

"Don't mind Ever, she's just upset that we have lost seven years. She'll be fine soon." Freed leaned over and whispered in my ear. "We're all a little shaken up over what happened with Acnologia…"

"That's right, Cosplay Queen! You're probably suffered the most out of all of us. At least our sweethearts and lovers were there with us. You should have been there, too." Bixlow said comfortingly.

"Yep! Yep!" His 'Babies' chanted.

"Yeah… I don't think so. I don't care who suffered the most. I just care about who should survive as we go through hell."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Freed asked me.

"Haven't you figured it out? We're going to war to defend Fiore's borders against Zeref. They're drafting wizards and sometimes, whole guilds. It was only a matter of time before they came to collect me. Regardless, of whether I opened that damned letter or not." I covered my face with my hands.

"Well you are a Wizard Saint, Miss Lucy. You took Jellal's place at his request. He is very fond of you, treats you like a little sister." Lahar smiled at me.

I blushed. "I didn't want them to know." I pulled my hands away from my face to see everyone staring at me. "Like I said. A lot has changed. Erza, you'll be able to see Jellal really soon, okay? After you were sealed on Tenrou Island, Zeref began to run amuck through Fiore destroying all that moved."

"I see you've been getting information from Hibiki." Lahar said with an amused smile.

I shrugged. "This is Zeref we're talking about."

"Miss Lucy, Miss Wendy, Please come with me." We turned to see a man I had seen a handful of times. Doranbolt. We stood and followed him. "We need wizards who are pure of heart to seal Zeref away. Two of those wizards, are you, Miss Lucy and Miss Wendy."

* * *

**So Hello!**

**It's been awhile since I posted a new chapter on this story. Sorry 'bout that! I had just finished Finals! Whoo! So basically I'm going to be able to post more often again! **

**I have a new story called "Take me Home" it's a Gajeel x Lucy, so if you like that paring there it is. If you don't, oh well. **

**I am currently working on a Rogue x Lucy series, as per request by quite a few people who know me outside of FanFiction as well as some on the inside. That will hopefully be up by Friday (January 17, 2014), but no guarantees. **

**Love,**

**-SFL**


End file.
